New Life R
by myinterests
Summary: Sequel to New Life, read first. Charmer has been having weird dreams and Kinmoku is all of a sudden being attacked by a new evil! Plus, for some odd reason, the three lights are acting a little weird, but why?
1. Poor Yaten

**New Life R!**

**_Description_: Hey all! You'll need to read New Life first to understand the sequel. **

**Charmer has been having weird dreams and Kinmoku is all of a sudden being attacked by a new evil! Plus, for some odd reason, the three lights are acting a little weird, but why?**

* * *

It has been a year since Charmer appeared on Kinmoku. Seiya and she has become an item as Yaten and Minako as well as the shy Taiki and Ami. Their one-year anniversary is coming up and the girls are all hoping for something nice. 

**On Earth:**

Minako walked down the sidewalk, smiling to herself. She was going to meet up with Ami and Makoto and Rei to visit Sahara back on Kinmoku. She looked at her watch that has been her best friend for the last year and her smile widened. All she could ever think of was being with Yaten. She let out a sigh. Of coarse, Sahara was a reason to go to the other planet as well, but Yaten was…

She ran up the steps to Rei's temple, their usual meeting place. When she reached the top of the steps, she waved at the other girls.

* * *

**On Kinmoku:**

Sahara let out a scream and sat up in her bed. Sweat poured off of her and she panted. "Princess…" She whispered. She looked around her to see her room was lit with the light from the planet's sun. She caught her breath and threw the sheets off. 'It was just a dream.' She thought.

She quickly got dressed and rushed out of the room, the dream slowly vanishing from her memory.

* * *

**On Kinmoku still:**

Seiya leaned back in his chair as he munched on a straw. He was in deep thought. He put his feet on the table.

"SEIYA! WE EAT THERE!" Taiki yelled as he slapped Seiya's feet off of the table. Seiya lost his balance and fell from his chair.

"Taiki! I was thinking!"

Taiki grabbed a newspaper from a newspaper dispenser on the other side of the room. The room was known as the break room. All of the Star Lights shared it.

Seiya got up and brushed himself off and reclaimed his chair.

"Gives you no right to contaminate the table." Taiki informed the boy in a matter of a fact voice.

"SEIYA!" Another voice boomed from the hall.

Seiya started to smile a wicked smile as he leaned back once again in the chair, this time with out putting his feet on the table.

Yaten appeared in the doorway. He was dripping wet and was only wearing a towel around his waist and hair. He glared at Seiya and stomped towards the boy. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHOWER!"

Seiya put on an innocent face. "Shower? What shower?"

Yaten yanked the towel off of his head and his hair fell all around him loosely. His hair was dark blue though instead of almost white. "Don't make me ask again!"

Seiya fell out of his chair again, laughing at the sight. Taiki looked over and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wow." He stated.

Yaten ignored Taiki and grabbed Seiya by his shirt collar. "MINA-CHAN IS COMING TODAY TO SEE ME LIKE THIS! Seiya! I will KILL YOU!" Yaten started to breath fire as he glared at Seiya who was laughing hard.

"Don't sweat it, it'll come out… eventually!" Seiya threw his head back and laughed harder. Yaten's vein popped out of his temple and he punched Seiya in his chest.

"GET IT OUT NOW!"

Taiki slid out of the room with the newspaper.

Seiya smiled at the other boy. "Aw, poor Yaten."

"NOW!" Yaten threw Seiya to the other side of the room.

* * *

**On Earth:**

Minako gathered up the stuff she was taking to Kinmoku and rushed to the other girls' sides. "I'm ready to see my Yaten-chan!"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Do you plan to stay there?" At first, when Charmer came back to earth, Rei wanted nothing more then to keep the girl on earth. She loved her, as she was Usagi. However, Charmer's body couldn't stay on earth. Rei closed her eyes. When she found out that she could have killed Charmer, she felt awful. However, she was glad that things turned out the way they did, as everything on earth is better then ever before. Rei looked over at the other two women who were both in love. She was happy for all of them. She let out a sigh. She looked over towards the area she knew Yuuichirou would be. He was such a idiot at times and he was a major klutz. However, he would take a bullet for her, with out regret. She smiled towards him and looked back at the other two girls. It was time to leave for their trip.

Ami smiled at Rei. "I convinced Mina-chan that she only needs to bring one gift for Yaten-san instead of fifty."

Rei let out a laugh. "Great, lets go see Us- CHARMER!" Rei caught herself. She still has a hard time with Usagi's new identity, but she will get use to it.

* * *

**On Kinmoku:**

Sahara skipped out of the palace. She wore a beautiful pink sundress and had her hair gathered up in one high ponytail. Her light violet eyes sparkled with joy. Her friends will be there any minute.

"SEIYA! GET BACK HERE!"

Sahara stooped in her tracks and slowly looked behind her as Seiya ran out of the palace and was heading right towards her. She moved to the side as Seiya quickly moved to the side as well.

WHAM!

He stumbled on the girl and they both fell to the ground. Seiya quickly moved himself so that he could support his weight with his own arms that he placed on either side of her petit body. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. Their eyes locked. Sahara could feel his heart pounding fast and hard. She licked her lips and studied his handsome face.

"SEIYA!" Yaten suddenly appeared behind Seiya. Yaten jumped in the air as his club appeared in his hands. Sahara blinked a couple of times at the blue haired boy. Yaten swung his club and sent Seiya flying until you couldn't see anything of Seiya except a dot in the sky.

Yaten huffed and then smiled at the girl. "Thanks for the club, it has come in so handy!"

Sahara stood up and brushed herself off. "What happened to your hair?"

Yaten frowned. "Seiya. How do I get my hair back to normal?"

Sahara looked down to see Yaten was still in a towel. "I think it's just a temp, so all you have to do is wash it out."

Yaten looked down at his towel, seeing it was starting to slip off. He quickly grabbed it and pulled it back to the normal height. "THANKS!" He then ran back towards the palace.

Sahara let out a sigh. She had been having a hard time controlling her hormones when Seiya would kiss her, cuddle her, or even get near her. She bit her lip. However, she wanted to make their wedding night very special. She began to blush thinking about it. 'BAKA! He hasn't even asked you to marry him!' She thought. She shook her head and ran off to the meeting place.

* * *

Rei looked around in awe. The girls just landed on Kinmoku. The other two were all smiles. Rei saw a blonde girl running towards them.

"HI MINNA!" She yelled as she waved her arms frantically. She embraced Rei first. "It's been so long! You really need to visit more often!"

Rei let out a small giggle. "You know I have a lot to do back on earth even though it is peaceful there!"

Sahara smiled at the raven-haired girl. "I know. Say, whet's going on in your life now?"

Rei blushed and looked away. "Oh, nothing much, really."

Minako jumped in pushing Rei to the side. "Nothing much! Come on Rei-chan! Tell her!"

Sahara studied the two girls before her. "Please, tell me!" She said.

Rei let out a sigh and held out her hand. "I'm engaged."

Sahara studied the beautiful ring. "Oh wow Rei! Who to?"

Rei muttered something really soft.

"Rei, I can't…" Sahara began but Minako pushed Rei to the side again.

"She's engaged to Yuuichirou!" Minako exclaimed. Her eyes were glistening with excitement.

Sahara reached out to Rei and pulled her into a bear hug. "I am SO happy for you!"

Rei smiled meekly at Sahara. "I am happy as well. Yuuichirou is such a great guy and…" Rei blushed and looked at the ground.

Sahara eyed the girl and released her. "And?" She pressed.

"And a great kisser." Rei sighed. "Enough about me though!"

Sahara smiled at Rei and winked. "Ok, I'll let you off the hook for now." She teased as she turned towards Minako. "Well, I don't think too much has changed since we last spoke… yesterday." Sahara giggled.

Minako smiled brightly. "You know I love coming here even if it is only for an hour each day."

Sahara shook her head slowly as she smiled. She then turned to the ever so shy Ami. Ami smiled at Sahara. "I gotthe scholarship that I have been wanting." Ami said.

"That's great!" Sahara replied.

The three girls all stared at Sahara. Sahara blushed. "I guess you want to know what's new with me, ne? Lets see, Seiya and I have been going steady for almost a year… I am actually doing well in school thanks to Taiki tutoring me. Um, Yaten and I are actually getting along better. Actually, I'm getting along great with all three Star Lights."

Rei smiled. "You're doing well in school? Now that is a miracle!"

Sahara smiled sheepishly at Rei. "I know. I'm never late to class thanks to Taiki treating me the same as Yaten and Seiya, he bangs down all of our doors first thing in the morning. Yaten is the hardest to get out of bed though…" Sahara starts to giggle a little. "He always is worried about his beauty rest."

"I wanted to go to school here…" Minako mumbled as she shot a glare towards Ami. Ami smiled sheepishly at the girl and looked back at Sahara.

"Earth has been in perfect condition since you took care of it last year. It's simply amazing what a difference there is now!" Ami informed Sahara.

Sahara nodded and smiled at her two friends. "I'm glad."

Suddenly they heard some one yell. The three girls gasped and looked towards the castle to see three boys running towards them. Correction, two guys running from a screaming blue haired boy was chasing them waving his club in the air.

"I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!" He screamed.

"What on earth?" Minako asked as she squinted her eyes to make out who the boys were. Sahara put her head in her right hand, utterly embarrassed.

"Who are- Oh my goodness!" Rei shouted as the three boys ran into her. She fell to the ground and heard a rash, man's voice.

"Oh my Gosh! Are you alright?"

Rei opened her eyes and looked into another set of violet eyes. "Taiki?" She shook her head, "GET OFF OF ME YOU FOOLS!"

The other boys were all piled onto of poor Rei and Yaten was on the top of the mound. He quickly got off and swung his club at the other two men. His hair was still very much blue. "You Jackasses!"

Sahara shook her head. "What on earth happened to you? I thought that…"

Yaten turned to Sahara, his eyes full of panic. "Mina-chan…" He turned around to face Minako, who was trying hard not to laugh. "Taiki made the formula, and it is pretty much a permanent mix!" Yaten yelled to Minako. "Seiya put it into my shower head… I am so doomed!" He fell to his knees in despair. "I can't go around looking like this!"

Ami glanced at the other two boys. "Don't worry, Yaten. Nothing is permanent. Why don't you go to earth with Mina-chan and she can buy some hair dye…"

"He looks better like that!" Seiya joked. "All blue!"

Yaten tightened his fists and without a second thought, slugged Seiya and sent him flying into Sahara. "When I get through with you!" He screamed as Minako grabbed him around his waist and the two vanished.

Rei shook her head, "Poor Mina-chan…"

"Seiya, you're heavy!" Sahara mumbled from under Seiya. Seiya had landed on his back on her.

He flipped over so that he was facing her and braced himself with his hands. "I'm sorry, Sah-chan." He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he moved closer to the girl.

"Alright, none of that stuff." Rei joked as she pulled Seiya off of Sahara. "We need to catch up on some things." She pulled Sahara up and brushed the girl off. "Ja ne!"

Taiki, Seiya and Ami were all standing together watching Rei push Sahara away. Seiya glanced over at Taiki and Ami and felt really out of place as Taiki put his arm around her. "Hey, Rei, Sahara! Wait up!"

* * *

"Queen! Please, let me go!" A vibrant blue haired girl said as she bowed to the queen. "I really would like to check out this planet that you feel a certain energy from!"

The queen turned to look upon the blue haired girl who was wearing a white jumper with spaghetti straps and stars holding the jumper on the very petite girl. "Very well, My Child. You must remember though, we will not attack just yet. This planet, Kinmoku, is still under investigation. You are merely there to observe. Nothing more. Not until we know more of this planet."

"Yes, my Queen." The blue haired girl said as she bowed and vanished from the queen's sight.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ There you have it, the first chapter of New Life R! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to check out my other stories and if you have not read New Life before you read this, please do or you may get very confused!

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Sahara tossed in her bed violently. She let out a scream and held her hands before her, as if to prepare to attack.

Seiya kicked her door open and rushed to her side. "SAHARA!" He yelled as he tried to shake her. Her eyes didn't open and her face was growing white as her arms dropped to her sides. Seiya began to shake her harder. "WAKE UP!"

She still did not respond.


	2. Charmer's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Earth:**

Minako walked down the hall of her home towards her room caring some towels neatly folded in her arms. She smiled to herself, knowing that on the other side of the door was… She blushed deeply. …Yaten.

She opened the door to her room and gave him a huge smile, closing her eyes in the process. "All better Yaten-chan?"

Yaten turned from the mirror and smiled at her. His hair was back to it silvery white color, and still very wet. "Yes, Mina-chan. Much better."

Minako handed him the towels as she opened her eyes. Her eyes grew huge as she took in what he was wearing. She dropped the towels causing Yaten to catch them. He looked at her confused and then realized why she was so red. He was only in his briefs. "Oh, Mina-chan, you never seen a guy in his underwear before?" He teased.

Minako regained herself and turned her back to him. "Of coarse I have!"

Yaten grinned wider. 'No, you haven't, or you wouldn't be so red!' "Oh, okay then, there's no problem then with me staying like this then."

Minako's eyes nearly popped out as she quickly turned to face him again, "That doesn't mean-" She exclaimed as Yaten gave her an innocent look. He started to dry his hair a little but dropped the towel instead and grabbed Minako by her waist. He pulled her in and embraced her as he snuggled his cheek against her neck.

"You're all wet!" She exclaimed, but didn't move from his embrace.

"Hai that is what happens when I wash my ever so long and beautiful hair." He said and he continued to snuggle her. "That's why I took off my clothes. Hope you don't mind, I just didn't want to wear wet clothes."

Minako's face started to turn into her normal color as she returned his embrace. "I do not mind in the least. I was just, surprised."

Yaten began to stroke her long hair. "Thank you for returning my hair to normal."

Minako sighed. "I enjoyed it." She opened her eyes and blushed slightly. "Er- I mean, it was no problem!"

Yaten broke the embrace and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her and quickly claimed her lips with his. She instantly wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and returned the kiss. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

'Heaven, just think about it, a year ago, I wanted to just hold him… and now… here we are.' Minako used her tongue to tease his lips. Yaten quickly had his tongue teasing her tongue as he started to guide her towards the bed.

Minako felt the edge of her bed hit the back of her knees and she fell onto the bed, as Yaten laid on top of her, yet he didn't allow his body to crush hers. She raised her hands up into his hair, entangling her fingers in his hair. He broke their intense kiss and went to kiss her neck; she quickly moved her head to the side and moaned as he did. 'Heaven…' She thought.

Suddenly, Yaten's communicator went off. Yaten grumbled a little as he kicked his clothes, which were piled by the bed, on top of his communicator, not wanting the moment to end. He started to kiss the base of her neck. He slowly reached down to un-tuck her blouse when her communicator went off. Minako gently pushed Yaten up and gave him a weak smile. "It maybe important." She said softly as Yaten rolled his eyes and got off of her. He kept his back to her as she turned on the communicator. Seiya's face popped on the tiny screen.

"Yo! How's Yaten-kun's hair?"

Minako heard a grumble from Yaten as he pulled on his pants. "Oh, it's normal again!"

Taiki's face suddenly appeared on the screen as he pushed Seiya to the side. "Really? I must have forgotten a chemical… it should have never turned back to normal."

Yaten snagged the communicator from Minako. His face was red with anger from a couple of things. "When I get back there, you are BOTH dead meat! This means war, you know that right?"

Taiki gave Yaten a fake smile. "OH! Your hair is normal… and where's your shirt? Did we interrupt anything? Mina-chan's hair and make-up looked pretty messed up as well!"

Yaten tried his hardest to control his temper as the two boys laughed on the other end of the communicator. He closed his eyes tight and his eyebrow twitched. 'One of these days, I swear…' Yaten thought as he handed Minako back her communicator. He opened an eye and saw that she was desperately trying to straiten up her hair. She took the communicator from him and sighed.

"Was that all?" She said in her almost normal voice.

"No, actually. If you want to have that picnic with us, you two had better come back very soon. With your clothes on, of coarse."

"What? I have my clothes on!" Minako yelled.

"I don't mean you, I mean Yaten." Taiki grinned a devilish grin as he vanished from the communicator. Yaten grabbed the communicator and began to curse at it, not realizing that Taiki had already left.

* * *

**Kinmoku:**

Seiya and Taiki were both laughing in hysterics as they clung to each other for support.

"This is just too much fun!" Seiya laughed as Taiki grabbed a chair nearby to sit in. They were both in the Palace's kitchen, supposedly getting the food for the picnic. However, Seiya wanted to see if Yaten's hair was still blue. He was disappointed to find out it wasn't, but then, he was pleased to realize that he had interrupted a private moment between the other two. He wiped a tear from his eye and sat next to Taiki at the servant's eating table.

"Hai, demo, Yaten is going to be breathing fire when her gets back." Taiki said thoughtfully. "So we better watch our backs."

Seiya nodded, but had a smile on his face. "I need to go and get something from the store. I think it'll be just the thing to give Yaten at the picnic!"

Taiki's eyes widened. "OH!"

Seiya jumped from his chair and waved as he rushed out the door.

Taiki sighed. "This one I'm not getting involved with!"

* * *

Rei smiled as she sat between Sahara and Ami at the picnic area the girls set up. The three girls had met up a little earlier with Taiki and Seiya before the two men suddenly volunteered to get the food for the picnic.

"Well, isn't this just like the old times?" Rei asked.

Sahara smiled at Rei. "Hai, it is."

The three girls exchanged smiles as they started to talk about other things going on in their lives when Taiki walked over to them with a basket of food in his hands. The three girls looked at him puzzled. "Where's Seiya?" Sahara asked.

Taiki shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. He said something about going to a store."

The girls exchanged glances and looked in the basket that Taiki brought over. Sahara licked her lips as she yanked some cookies from the basket. She instantly munched them down as the others looked at her in horror. She gave them a mock innocent look. "What? I'm starving!"

"So it would seem." Taiki muttered as he pulled out more food and placed it on the cloth. "Is Yaten-kun and Mina-san here yet?"

"Hai!" A female voice came from behind the four. They turned to see Minako and Yaten standing side by side holding hands. Yaten looked his usual peeved off self and Minako looked as if she was the happiest girl alive.

"Great! Mina-chan, Yaten-kun, please join us!" Sahara exclaimed as the two sat by Sahara.

"Where's Seiya?" Yaten asked carefully as he eyed Taiki.

"He went out shopping." Rei said as she picked up some sushi.

"Shopping?" Yaten asked, getting nervous.

"Hai., he should be back soon." Taiki added as he handed Yaten a napkin. "What was it that you used to get rid of the blue color, Minako-san?"

Minako eyed Taiki. "Hair color. I also did a minor amount of frosting so he would have some high lights."

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Just hair color?"

"Hai! I used the color wheel to counteract your 'blue' formula." Minako said as she grabbed a drink. "What kind of drink is this?"

Taiki shrugged. "It tastes like strawberry soda."

Minako's eyes lit up. "YUMMIE!" She took a swig of the drink and let out a big sigh. "Heaven!"

"OI!"

Everyone turned to see Seiya walking over, caring a bag of junk food. "I knew that Taiki wouldn't pack much good stuff so, here I am!" Seiya plopped himself next to Taiki. He started to take everything out of the bag and Sahara squealed and grabbed a bag of orange cookies.

"My favorites!" She proclaimed as she took open the bag.

Seiya smiled at Sahara. "I know."

Yaten grabbed a sushi and placed it by his lips. He still expected Seiya to do something… or maybe even Taiki.

"Hey, Yaten-kun…" Seiya began, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

'Here it comes…' Yaten sighed. "What?"

"Are you cooled off from earlier? It looked pretty hot earlier…" Seiya said as Yaten turned bright red. Rei, Ami, and Sahara looked puzzled as Taiki sweat dropped.

"Ano… Seiya, please, can we forget about-" Minako said as she turned red as well.

"I figured I'd get the two of you something… you know… nice." Seiya smirked.

Yaten gave Minako a side-glance. "What the hell is it you want to give us?"

Seiya pulled out a box that had a silhouette of a man and a woman kissing by the beach. The box also read, 'condoms size extra small'.

Yaten jumped out at Seiya and slugged him. "WHY YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ami picked up the box. "Extra small? I never heard of that size."

Sahara eyed Ami. "Ami-chan, I didn't know you were familiar with condoms!"

Ami dropped the box as if it was on fire and turned red. "Um, well, I oh boy…"

Taiki was too busy concentrating on Seiya's and Yaten's fight to really notice the new conversation.

"Oh? Ami-chan… sounds like you know quite a bit!" Minako teased, glad to get some of the embarrassment off of her shoulders.

"Oh no! I use the pill!" Ami blurted as she slapped her hands over her mouth. Her face turned fire engine red.

Taiki glanced over at Ami and looked back towards Seiya and Yaten, watching Seiya block another punch from Yaten. Suddenly, Taiki realized that Ami's face was red. He turned his full attention on her. "Ami-chan?"

"HAI!" Ami almost yelled as she jumped off of the ground. "Um, oh look, I better go!" The girl started to run off and the other girls got up and chased their friend.

"Okay, that was- different." Taiki mused as he grabbed another piece of sushi.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yaten yelled as his club appeared in his hands and Seiya let out a fake screech and ran towards the un-expecting Taiki. Yaten swung his club as Seiya jumped in the air.

WACK!

Taiki had no idea what hit him but all he knew was that he was flying sideways towards a tree. 'Why me?' Was Taiki's last though before he hit the tree and the other two boys ran off.

* * *

The blue haired girl stood next to a tree, watching a boy chasing another boy. She giggled as the silver haired boy swung his club at the raven-haired boy and sent him flying. She turned her back to the two and sighed. "I want to have some fun too." She mumbled. She then walked off, looking around for more secrets to use against the planet. "The Queen will love me after she gets what she wants!" She let out a giggle and continued to walk on. She walked over to a group of girls who were surrounding a blue haired blushing girl. She smiled to herself. "I think attacking this planet is too easy." She felt extra strong warmth from one of the girls. She studied them a little longer before she could decipher which girl it was coming from. She pulled out a contraction that had a long antenna and some red buttons on it. She aimed it towards the girls and smirked. "This will tell me all I need to know…"

* * *

Sahara braided her hair for the nigh and started to climb into her bed. She let out a sigh before she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She called out. Rei opened the door and smiled at Sahara.

"Hi Usa-I mean, Sahara." Rei smiled lightly.

Sahara smiled back at her friend. "This must have been so hard on you, Rei-chan."

"Hai… I don't mean to be a pain, but I really miss you, I mean…"

Sahara extended her arms out towards Rei. "I know. It's all right. This isn't an everyday event."

Rei closed Sahara's door and accepted her embrace. "I still wish it was easier… I mean, you're now Sahara."

"I know, but, Rei-chan, I'll always be Usagi as well." Sahara said. "I just look different, and I'm a Star Light. Princess Serenity is still within me. Usagi, she's still here as well."

Rei smiled. "I'm glad. I never want to loose you ever again."

"Me neither," Sahara said as she released Rei. "Well, we better get our sleep."

Rei nodded and smiled. "Hai, see you in the morning." Rei left, closing the door behind her.

Sahara smiled, as she turned off her light, ready to sleep the night away.

* * *

**-DREAM-**

Charmer stood posed, holding her star yell before her. She turned and twisted, trying to see where she was, and who was with her. Her violet eyes focused on something shimmering before her. She glared at it. "Show yourself!"

"What will you do, Charmer?" A deep wicked voice asked. It sounded like a seventy-year-old woman, yet her voice was so loud.

Charmer shook her head. "Show yourself!" She repeated.

Slowly, she could see a young body emerge from the darkness. First, the shoulder, then the chest, and then the rest of the person's body. Charmer's eyes grew huge. It was Seiya. "SEIYA!" She screamed as she tried to run towards him. His body was limp and his eyes were closed. He was covered with blood, and it appeared as if he had a stake pierced through his chest. His body kept moving closer towards her, but it was not him walking. Charmer ran into some sort of invisible barrier. She stayed focused on Seiya. She pressed her hands against the barrier and screamed out his name.

"What will you do, Charmer? When you are faced with this?" The ugly voice asked.

Charmer tightened her hands into fists. "Shimmata…"

Suddenly, a light formed around Seiya's body and Charmer's eyes grew huge once more. Tears started to fall. "Minna!" She screamed. Here friends were all lying around Seiya.

"How will you save them, Sailor Moon?"

Charmer just began to scream her heart out.

"How will you protect… Kinmoku?"

The voice began to laugh loudly.

Charmer watcher in horror as everything blew away right before her eyes.

-**END OF DREAM**-

* * *

Sahara tossed in her bed violently. She let out a scream and held her hands before her, as if to prepare to attack.

Seiya kicked her door open and rushed to her side. "SAHARA!" He yelled as he tried to shake her. Her eyes didn't open and her face was growing white as her arms dropped to her sides. Seiya began to shake her harder. "WAKE UP!"

She still did not respond.

Seiya turned towards the door and screamed out for help. He quickly turned back to Sahara and picked her up out of the bed. "Sahara! Sahara! Wake up, PLEASE!" He yelled. He turned and ran out the door, rushing towards the hospital. "Wake up!" He pleaded as he kept running, unable to look down at her in his arms. "PLEASE!"

Taiki opened his door and watched Seiya run past him down the hall. He quickly knew something was very wrong. He grabbed his robe and rushed after Seiya. He heard Seiya's screams for Sahara to wake up, and saw her arms dangling lifelessly. He rushed up to Seiya's side. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she was having a nightmare… and she… she… she went limp and pale. I don't know what to do."

Taiki nodded. "Something is wrong. She is too powerful for this to be something normal."

Seiya nodded. "We need to wake her up."

Taiki frowned. "I fear, that peace has just ended."

Seiya stole a quick glance towards Taiki. Even though he said nothing, he agreed with Taiki. Something evil had attacked Sahara in her sleep. That evil will most likely not stop there.

* * *

**A/N**: Cliff hanger! Eap! If you want to find out what happens next, R E V I E W! The more reviews, the sooner I get the next chapter out! Also, if you like this story, don't forget to check out my other stories.

**Preview:**

Charmer stood before the girl. Her blue hair blew in the wind. "Hello, Sailor Moon, my name is Miharu and I am here to aid my queen. My first instruction was; to kill the one named Charmer aka Sailor Moon." She then stood in a fighter's stance. "Now, the time to talk is over. Time, to die Sailor Moon!" She then ran towards Charmer, with blue lightning appearing in her hands.

**A/N**: Miharu means: beautiful clear sky


	3. Miharu's attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Charmer stood posed. Her eyes searching the dark area she was in. "I know you're here… SHOW YOURSELF!"

She heard a snicker come from nowhere. "This is nothing, Sailor Moon. Nothing to what I am planning to do to you and your friends." The old woman's voice cooed.

Charmer narrowed her eyes. "You will never ever touch my friends. Never!"

"I already have." The woman's voice came.

Charmer didn't falter. 'Already have? How?'

* * *

Seiya tightened his hold onto Sahara. She hadn't moved since he had yanked her out of the bed. As he rushed through the doors of the hospital, the nurses and patents all turned their heads to see Seiya and Taiki barging in frantically.

"She's not waking up!" Seiya yelled.

A nurse looked at the other two nurses by her side. He beautiful long violet hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Her deep green eyes were full of concern and her fair skin made her glow. She was wearing a long nurse's dress and hat, all white. She quickly turned to a stretcher and yanked it around towards Seiya.

"Place her on this." She ordered.

Seiya instantly placed Sahara on the stretcher. The nurse bent over Sahara and studied her coloring and reactions. "Oh dear… She is in arrest." She looked over at the other two nurses. "We need to get her out of here, NOW!" The three girls rushed Sahara into the back. As Seiya started to go after them, Taiki grabbed his shoulder.

"No, Seiya. We need to wait here."

Seiya lowered his head. "What is happening to her?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

The blue haired girl walked into the queen's thrown room. She knelt by the thrown, which the queen sat in. "My Queen."

The queen's red eyes opened and she peered down at the woman before her. "Miharu, you were correct, I can sense that girl is very powerful. I believe, by reading her thoughts, that she is Sailor Moon, or at least thinks she is."

Miharu nodded. "What do you wish of me now, my Queen?"

The deep ruby eyes gazed upon Miharu. "I want you to attack this girl. Spill her blood before she awakes if need be. Make her just a memory." The woman's voice was as cold as ice.

"Yes, My Queen." Miharu smirked. "It'll be my utmost pleasure!"

* * *

Charmer turned around. "Show yourself! This is a pathetic way to fight!"

The woman's chuckles grew louder. "You're correct. It is time to kill you."

Charmer grounded herself, ready to be attacked. She eyed everything around her. Then, a man's figure appeared before her. Her eyes widened as she realized who he was. His short black hair looked freshly cut and his beautiful ocean blue eyes glistened with tears.

"Mamoru…" She said softly as the man started to walk towards her. His arms open to her.

"Usako!" He said in a seductive voice.

"NO! Stay away! I'm no longer Usagi!" She screamed at him.

He stopped walking towards her and looked hurt. "Usako…" He whispered. "Why do you not want our future? Why did you want Chibi-Usa to not be born?"

Charmer felt her heart tear. "Chibi-Usa…" Her eyes filled with tears. She quickly regained herself. "She will still be my daughter! I have not given up on her!"

Mamoru's eyes gazed over. "You killed her when you aloud yourself to die." He hissed.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed as tears began to start to fall. "STAR CHARMING BLAST!" A beam of light shot out from her star yell and shot into Mamoru's shoulder.

"Now, you're willing to kill me too?" He asked in a very hurt voice.

* * *

The nurses held Sahara down onto the stretcher. "Doctor, hurry! She's starting to shake!" The violet nurse yelled.

A male doctor rushed into the area holding a syringe. His dark green hair was neatly combed and cut, much like Mamoru's hair. His golden eyes were filled with determination. He was wearing a normal doctor's white coat. "This should do it!" He said as he approached Sahara. Sahara suddenly threw her arms out and the nurses grabbed them.

"HURRY!"

The doctor uncapped the needle. "I know." He then stuck it into Sahara.

* * *

Charmer fell to her knees. "NO! You are not REAL!"

Mamoru pulled a knife out from behind him. "Yes, I am very real."

Charmer looked up at Mamoru. "No, you're not! STAR CHARMING- YIKES!"

Mamoru ran towards Charmer with the knife aimed true to her chest. She quickly grabbed his arms and tried to stop him from penetrating her skin. He was stronger then her and the tip of his knife cut into her chest. She yipped, but would not fault. Suddenly, he started to vanish and Charmer looked around in shock. She looked in front of her to see that Mamoru was totally gone. She then dropped her arms to her sides. "What is going on?" She looked around in the darkness, but she felt safe. She looked at her chest and saw a small amount of blood trickle down her chest, but nothing major. She was safe.

* * *

Seiya and Taiki sat in the waiting room. Taiki took a quick glance at his watch. "It's almost two A.M. I wonder if we should…"

"No, let everyone else sleep. In fact, you should as well." Seiya said softly. "We all need our strength. If this is more then a unusual nightmare, and I am sure it is, we will need all of the energy we can get."

Taiki nodded. "You're right, however, I will not leave your or Sahara's side. I am too awake anyways to go back to sleep."

Seiya sighed but said nothing. He felt as if his heart would tear. "Taiki, I need to talk to you about something very important. No criticizing me though."

Taiki eyed Seiya. "What?"

Seiya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I am going to ask Sahara for…"

Taiki's eyes widened as Seiya finished his sentence in a soft whisper. Taiki leaned down to Seiya and whispered something back that caused Seiya to act surprised as well.

* * *

The doctor wiped his brow and sighed. "Everything is back to normal. She should slumber here until morning. Wheel her into the recovery room." The Doctor then turned his back to the nurses and walked out of the room. He headed towards the waiting room. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby beside hospital staff. Two men whispering softly who both looked familiar caught his eyes.

"Did you two come in with the girl sleeping?" He asked them as he approached.

Seiya sat up strait. "Yes! Is she okay!"

The Doctor frowned as he slowly walked over to a counter and pulled out a clipboard. He gestured for the two boys to approach him. Seiya and Taiki exchanged glances and walked over to the doctor. "What is her name." The Doctor finally asked when they were close enough.

"Sahara. Her name is Sahara." Seiya told the Doctor with fright all over his voice.

"What is her Star Light name?" The Doctor asked, not looking up.

"How did you-" Seiya began; however Taiki cut him off.

"Charmer. She is our newest Star Light. She was once upon a time known on earth as Sailor Moon." Taiki said in a very formal voice.

"Sailor Moon of Earth, eh?" The Doctor pondered as he placed the clipboard down. "The reason I knew she was a Star Light was because something evil had attacked her in her sleep. It was an evil aurora. One I never felt before. Second, I too was a Star Light." The Doctor paused to let these facts sink into the two men. "This attack was very powerful and it looked to be that it was attacking her mind. Causing her to have a mental relapse – or maybe even a total shut down. Therefore, she needs some one by her side at all times until the evil is found and eliminated."

Seiya and Taiki glanced at each other. It had been verified; a new evil has appeared and has already targeted Sahara.

* * *

Sahara slowly opened her eyes and glanced around her room. She wasn't in her normal room and the smell was all too familiar. She quickly sat up and looked down. She was now in a hospital gown. She pried at it until she could see the part of her chest that Mamoru had stabbed. It was just above her right breast. A bandage covered the spot and some blood seeped through the bandage. "What's going on?" She asked out loud, to no one in particular.

"You had been attacked." A man's voice said from the other side of the room.

Sahara looked up, alarmed. She had not seen anyone in the room earlier. She let go of her gown and her eyes filled with tears when she saw who was in the chair on the other side of the room. "Seiya! Oh, thank God! You're alive!"

Seiya looked at Sahara with deep concern. "What did you see?"

Sahara felt some tears start to fall down her cheeks. "Nothing… it was just a … dream."

Seiya got out of his chair and walked over to her. He took her hand in his own hands and held it up to his cheek as he studied her face. "Ondango, it was not just a dream. Some one attacked you in your sleep. Please, tell me, what did you see?"

Sahara started to cry harder. "I-I can't… it's too…." Her voice trailed off. Seiya took his right hand and wiped the tears from her face. He smiled at her as he cupped her cheek with the same hand.

"Shhh…. You're fine now. I am here for you." He leaned down towards her and gently kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her fears were drowning from the warmth of his touch. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he deepened his kiss.

"Seiy-a… I-I…"Sahara murmured as she fell into the passion of his kiss. "I-I-Oh Seiya… I love you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She tried to pull him onto the bed, but he resisted. He broke their kiss and stared into her light violet eyes.

Sahara looked down finally to see that he was wearing a robe, his hair was loose and tangled up, but it still glimmered in the lights. "Oh, did I wake you up last night?" She asked.

Seiya smiled as he pulled away. "It's alright. I'm glad you did. If you hadn't… you would have had much more then that gash." He said as he pointed her the bandage just above her hospital gown. Sahara blushed a little and pulled her gown up to cover the bandage. "Sahara, you are not leaving my sight. I will be by your side, protecting you. I will not allow this to happen to you ever again." Seiya said in a deep, meaningful voice. "I love you just too much."

Sahara smiled a soft smile at him. She knew that he loved her with all that he was. She knew that he'd die for her. "I love you, Seiya." She leaned forward to kiss him.

"Are you awake?" The violet haired nurse who had taken care of her the night before asked as she walked into the room with out knocking.

Seiya pulled away and stood up strait. Sahara smiled warmly at the nurse. "Yes, I am. But, I am so hungry!"

The nurse laughed and then said, "I'll send you up some breakfast along with papers to sign to be released."

Sahara smiled at the woman. "Thank you very much."

The nurse smiled back. "I'll go get it now." She then quickly walked out the door leaving Seiya and Sahara alone once more.

"Well, that takes care of you, but I'm hungry as well." Seiya made a small pout face.

Sahara laughed lightly. "We'll get you some food real soon! Promise!"

* * *

Ami sat next to Taiki while Yaten and Minako sat beside Rei in the break room. They all looked like they were in deep thought.

"There's no doubt about it," Rei said softly. "There's a new evil out there."

Taiki let out a sigh. "It doesn't really concern you so if you want to leave…"

Minako glared at Taiki. "NEVER! Sahara is still Usagi! Who ever attacks her attacks us as well!" She tightened her hands into fists. "We must inform the others. This is too serious to not inform them."

Rei nodded her head. "Who wants to inform Haruka?"

Yaten let out a small laugh. "Seiya, I vote Seiya." An evil smirk crossed his lips as Minako batted him upside his head with her purse.

"I vote Yaten-chan!" Minako said. Yaten opened his eyes wide and started to shake his head no frantically.

"I will."

Everyone looked at Rei. She pressed her lips together tightly. "I will never be afraid of Haruka, and I will inform her as well as the other outers."

Taiki nodded his head. "Ami and I will inform Makoto. Yaten, Minako, stay here with Sahara and Seiya, and inform our Princess. I believe they will need all the help they can get."

Everyone nodded their heads and started on their ways.

* * *

Sahara and Seiya walked down the hall of the palace holding hands. Neither of them spoke, too deep into their own thoughts.

"Ano, excuse me."

The couple looked up to see a pretty blue haired girl standing before them. Her outfit was a little weird, as it was blue with spaghetti straps all around it. Gold stars glistened on the straps.

"Yes?" Sahara asked softly. Seiya stood posed by her. He didn't like this girl at all.

"Your name is, um… Charmer?" The girl asked Sahara, ignoring Seiya.

Sahara let go of Seiya's hand. "Hai."

The girl smiled. "Oh, good! I thought it was you! Then he must be your boyfriend. So handsome he is!" The girl said as she pointed towards Seiya. Her smile suddenly turned into a scold. "He's in the way!" Blue lightning shot out from her finger and blasted into Seiya. He was sent flying backwards. Sahara gasped as she watched the scene unfold in slow motion.

"CHARMER STAR POWER!" Sahara yelled as she took on the form of Charmer.

Charmer stood before the girl. Her blue hair blew in the wind. "Hello, Sailor Moon, my name is Miharu and I am here to aid my queen. My first instruction was; to kill the one named Charmer aka Sailor Moon." She then stood in a fighter's stance. "Now, the time to talk is over. Time, to die Sailor Moon!" She then ran towards Charmer, with blue lightning appearing in her hands.

Charmer jumped to the side, but the other woman didn't falter. She jumped onto Charmer as Charmer landed. Charmer fell to the ground and tried to reach for her Star Yell.

"How does it feel?" Miharu seethed. She pressed the blue lightning into Charmers bandaged chest. "The pain of my blue lightning?"

Charmer closed her eyes tightly, trying to block the pain. 'I must do something…'

Seiya stood up and his clothes transformed into armor and a red light appeared in his right hand. The light transformed into a sword. "YAH!" He yell as he jumped towards Miharu with his sword aimed true. The girl glanced towards him and vanished into thin air. She reappeared behind him and shot some lightning at him. Seiya fell forward from the impact. Charmer reached out to grab him. As he fell into her arms he gave her a weak smile. "You know, I'll do anything for you, right? Even die?"

Charmer looked at him in shock. "Don't say that!"

Seiya looked at Miharu. "Is that all you got?" He asked as he stood back up. Charmer stood up behind him. She glared at the woman. Seiya tightened his grip on his sword. "I've dealt with stronger and tougher people then you!" He leaped at Miharu and swung his sword causing red light to blast from it.

Charmer held out her Star Yell. "Star CHARMING-" She started to yell when suddenly she was pushed back by the blast of the red light hitting Miharu. Charmer dropped the Star Yell and flew into the wall. She quickly shook her head and opened her eyes and gasped. "SEIYA!"

Seiya was standing not to far away from Miharu. He was breathing deeply as Miharu was on the ground, wounded badly. She looked up at Seiya and glared at him.

"This wasn't meant for you…" She moved her arms quickly as a huge ball of lightning appeared before her. "So, DIE!" She yelled as she unleashed the ball of lightning at Seiya. Seiya stabbed his sword into the floor and tried to block the attack with his chi.

"SEIYA!" Charmer yelled as she tried to stand. She looked for her Star Yell and saw it lying on the ground a way away from her. She ran over to it just as the ball of lightning was about to his Seiya.

"SILENT WALL!"

Charmer looked up as a girl with shoulder length raven hair stood before Seiya and made a barrier to block the attack. In fact, four women had appeared in the room. Miharu growled as the Silent wall dissolved her spell. She then faded away.

Charmer fell to her knees. "Sailor Saturn, thank you." She then turned to the other three senshi. "Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto… what brings you…"

Sailor Uranus shot a look towards Seiya before she looked back at Charmer. "Rei-chan told us what had happened and we felt that it was dangerous to leave you here alone with him." She extended her thumb towards Seiya as she closed her eyes.

Charmer smiled softly. "Thank you."

Sailor Uranus walked over to Charmer and extended her hand out to her. "Common, lets get you to your room."

Charmer took her hand and Uranus pulled her back up.

Seiya smiled meekly at the outers. "She was stronger then I thought." He shook his head. "She spoke of a queen."

Charmer lowered her head. "My dream…" She then looked into Uranus's eyes. "There was a older woman with ruby eyes in my dream. She knew I was Sailor Moon… so did Miharu… and the dream was so real…" Charmer pointed to the blood soaked bandage on her chest. "That I got this from my dreams."

Pluto walked up to Charmer. "What all happened in your dream?"

Charmer looked towards Seiya, her eyes glistening with tears. "I-I can't say."

Seiya rushed over to Charmer. "Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings." She replied meekly.

Uranus looked at Neptune and then at Seiya. "Who cares about his-"

Whack.

Uranus rubbed her shoulder where Neptune punched her. "Fine… what ever."

Pluto approached Charmer. "It's not real, your dream." She studied Charmer for a minute. "So it should not hurt Seiya."

"Pluto, I dreamt of hurting Mamoru and killing Chibi-Usa." She said softly. "Mamoru stabbed me. Plus, I dreamt that all of you were murdered."

Pluto smiled. "Mamoru is very happy. Plus, I can say that… Chibi-Usa… she's still in your future. However, that is all I will say."

Charmer smiled. "Really?"

Pluto smiled. "Now, lets get you and Seiya-san cleaned up. There's a lot more people on their way to help with the fight."

Uranus walked over to Seiya. "You are rusty, Seiya. You should have beaten that woman's ass with out even a blink." She glared at Seiya. "How can you protect my princess like that?"

Seiya cringed. "I was doing fine. I was just working up to the big stuff." He replied.

Uranus shook her head slowly. "Pitiful." She then walked off, leaving Seiya to stare after her. He tightened his hands into fists as his sword vanished. It was true; he had gotten out of practice. However, he will not allow anyone to beat him. He will protect Sahara no matter what.

* * *

**A/N**: No cliffy this time. Plus, the more reviews I get, the more I prioritize the stories! So, review!

**Preview**: Haruka and Sahara sat on a swing side by side. Haruka looked out at the pound shimmering in the sunlight. "It is very pretty here." She remarked. "However, Koneko-chan, how are things here?"

Sahara leaned back and smiled. "Well, everything seems to be fine. Until now."

"I mean, with him?" Haruka said as she studied the pond.

"Seiya?" Sahara asked.

Haruka looked at Sahara firmly. "Hai."


	4. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon… --;

Seiya frowned as he held up his sword. He stood in the middle of the Star Lights training room. He raised the blade to between his eyes as he focused on his target. On the other side of the room, a innocent soda can stood on top of a table. He swung his sword away from him and held it to the right of him.

"Here goes," He whispered to himself as he swung his sword causing a red light to erupt from it. "Star Serious…. LASOR!" A red light shot from his sword towards the can, causing the can to explode into millions of pieces. Seiya smiled to himself. "Good, I had not lost my touch!"

Yaten opened the door to the training room. His eyes were closed and he was wearing sweats. He had a bandanna around his forehead. He looked up at Seiya and frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Seiya snapped at Yaten.

Yaten closed the door and leaned back on the door. "Trying to get back in touch? The ever so strong Seiya lost it?"

Seiya turned towards Yaten. "How often do you practice or train any more?"

Yaten closed his eyes as he walked over to the center of the room. He held his arm up in the air and his club formed in his right hand. "Watch and learn." Yaten pulled the club down and the club transformed into a sword. "STAR Sensitive Inferno!"

Golden light shot from the ceiling and into his blade. He then aimed the sword at the table and shot the golden light towards it. It shot right through the table, leaving behind a hole, and the table stayed in one piece.

Yaten smiled smugly and nodded his head. "See? That's how it should be. Now, make a whole near mine."

Seiya gritted his teeth and held out his sword. "STAR SERIOUS LASOR!" Red light erupted from his sword again and he swung the sword towards the table. The red light shot out from his sword. The light was about ten times fatter then Yaten's was and when it made contact with the table, the table blew up. "SHIMATTA!" Seiya burst out.

Yaten crossed his arms and shook his head. "No sense of control."

Seiya turned from Yaten as another person entered the room. Taiki groaned as he closed the door. "So, this is where you two were."

Yaten smiled towards Taiki. "Came to train as well?"

Taiki smirked. "I don't need to."

Yaten and Seiya both looked at Taiki in shock. "Nani?"

"I practiced with Ami-chan earlier."

"OH! So that's why I couldn't find you!" Yaten said as he smirked. "I thought you were with Ami-san in her room."

Taiki turned a shade of pink. "Um, anyways, why are the two of you here?"

Seiya opened his mouth as Yaten interrupted him. "Seiya over here lost his touch and I am helping him regain it or it'll be me protecting poor Charmer!"

Seiya shot Yaten a glare as he began to hold up his sword. "Why you little…"

Taiki shook his head as Seiya rushed over towards Yaten and Yaten avoided his punches. "Seiya, you are not landing a single punch." Taiki said.

Seiya let out a cry of frustration as he kicked Yaten's legs out from under him. Seiya turned towards Taiki. "How are you doing with…. Training?"

Taiki shrugged. "Well, I guess. Why?"

Yaten looked up from the floor. "Seiya lost his touch!"

Seiya turned towards Yaten and raised his foot to kick the Star Light when Taiki's weapon appeared in his hands.

"Well, Yaten, since you're the one on the floor, I believe that both of you need some training." Taiki said. "So, lets get on with this.

* * *

Haruka and Sahara sat on a swing side by side. Haruka looked out at the pound shimmering in the sunlight. "It is very pretty here." She remarked. "However, Koneko-chan, how are things here?"

Sahara leaned back and smiled. "Well, everything seems to be fine. Until now."

"I mean, with him?" Haruka said as she studied the pond.

"Seiya?" Sahara asked.

Haruka looked at Sahara firmly. "Hai."

"Things could never be better. He spends a lot of his time with me." Sahara smiled softly.

Haruka smiled at Sahara. She missed her princess greatly, and it hurt a lot that she was only able to see her once in a while. Haruka put her arm around Sahara and pulled the tiny girl in for a hug. "If he ever does anything to you to hurt you in any way… you let me know." Haruka closed her eyes as Sahara nodded her head.

"Oh? I leave you two alone for one moment… and poof, look at you two!" Michiru mussed as she walked over to the other two. She let out a tiny snicker as she sat next to Sahara. "What are you two talking about?"

"Seiya," Sahara replied. "Haruka was wandering how we are doing."

Michiru looked at Haruka. "Oh? A little jealous?"

Haruka didn't reply. She instead looked away.

"Naw, just making sure he's good enough for me." Sahara smiled.

"Oh, I wonder." Michiru whispered. "Where are Seiya and the other Star Lights?"

Sahara looked around. "I think I have a good idea where they are."

Haruka turned her attention to the other two girls. "Really? Take us to them."

* * *

"WEAK! You are WEAK!" Taiki yelled as he shot an exploding arrow at the other two Star Lights. "Stop acting like you can't fight and fight me!"

Yaten swung his club towards the arrow and knocked it towards Seiya. Seiya turned and quickly sliced the arrow in half.

Taiki smirked. "Much better, Seiya. Now, fight!"

Yaten raised his club up and ran towards Taiki. Taiki quickly shot an arrow towards Yaten. Yaten tried to hit the arrow with his club, but the arrow kept moving out of his way. The arrow went behind Yaten and it turned around one last time and stabbed him in the butt. It then exploded sending Yaten in the air, screaming.

Taiki shook his head. "That was such a weak arrow too."

Seiya slowly focused his attention on Taiki. Taiki turned to Saiya and held up his bow. "Ready?"

Seiya nodded. He was not going to loose! He will get strong enough to protect Sahara again. Taiki shot a lightning enriched arrow towards Seiya. He moved to the side and just as the arrow did for Yaten, it followed his every move. Seiya gulped. 'How can I defeat this?' Suddenly, Seiya remembered what Sahara said a year ago…

Flash Back…

"Seiya, about your sword…" Charmer said in a weak voice.

Seiya looked at his sword, which he dropped onto the ground when she came out of it. "What about it?"

"Be careful with it, alright." Sahara smiled at him. "It's not your normal sword."

Yaten stood up and walked over to Charmer. "Why on earth did you give me a damn club!" Yaten pulled out a huge club that he could barely hold up. He glared towards Sahara who giggled.

"It fits your personality."

"WHY YOU!" He picked up his club and suddenly it was light. "Huh?" Yaten looked at it. The club had a star and a small heart, just as Seiya's sword did. It was cut smoothly; and it was in fact a beautiful club.

Sahara looked at Yaten and stated, "As Seiya's sword is special and so is your club. Taiki, your bow is also special."

Taiki looked up from Mercury. "It has no arrows!"

Charmer smiled and weakly pointed towards Yaten's Heart. "The powers that your weapons posses is in here… your heart."

End of Flash Back…

'In, my heart…' Seiya touched his chest where his heart was. 'In… my love for Sahara… Ondango…' Seiya held out his sword and a red light erupted from it. "I will not loose!" Suddenly, the red light shot out at the arrow and the arrow engulfed into flames and fell to the floor. Seiya smirked. "Lets see how well you do in defense, Taiki!"

Taiki smiled as he dropped the arrows. "Well, I guess I should defend with my full power, eh?" A white arrow appeared in Taiki's hand. "Using the arrows that are meant for my bow."

Seiya closed his eyes and smiled. He could feel the warmth of the love he and Sahara shared. He opened his eyes and looked at Taiki firmly. "Don't go easy, okay?"

"Same goes for you." Taiki said.

Seiya held his sword up to his face. "Lets do this!"

* * *

Sahara stopped two inches from the door to the training room. She held out her arm to stop the other two girls. "Seiya has discovered a new hidden ability with his sword." She informed the other two girls. "Taiki has improved quite a bit as well. Yaten… is stuck in the ceiling."

Haruka tried not to laugh at the thought of Yaten stuck in the ceiling.

Sahara looked at the door. "We must enter very quietly."

The other two girls walked to the door and opened it carefully and were amazed by the sight. Sahara walked up behind the two.

Seiya swung his sword before himself and fire encircled him. The fire shot out everywhere and yet, shielded him. Taiki was a ways away from Seiya. Taiki had a blue light surrounding him. It was almost as if the blue light was water.

Seiya swung his sword towards Taiki and the fire shot out of the barrier towards Taiki. Taiki shot a magical arrow towards Seiya and some of the blue water shot towards Seiya. The two attacks collided in the air and eliminated each other out. Sahara smiled at the two men. Suddenly, everyone heard a loud breaking noise and Yaten fell out of the ceiling and onto the floor between the other two Star Lights. The two stopped their training and studied Yaten as he rubbed his butt and stood up.

"I think it's time for lunch!" Sahara said with excitement as the three Star Lights looked towards her. She quickly turned and left the room through the door she had entered through.

"How long were you three there for?" Seiya said embarrassed.

Haruka smirked. "Long enough." She walked over to Seiya and whispered in his ear,. "You and I will be doing some 'training' of our own, later."

Seiya gulped and nodded. He maybe getting use to using his powers again, but he still had a long way to go. He watched as Haruka walked over to Michiru and put her arm around the girl protectively and walked out of the room. Taiki and Yaten quickly followed. Seiya was soon all alone. He didn't really want to leave the room, not until he felt more sure of himself. Sahara quietly entered the room. She smiled softly to herself as she watched Seiya swing his sword. Sahara nodded to herself. 'It's showtime.'

"CHARMING STAR POWER- MAKE-UP!"

Seiya turned to her voice and gasped as she transformed into Charmer. "Charmer!"

"I think we need to do some training together for a change, like old times!" Charmer said. "And winner gets the other person's lunch!"

Seiya laughed. "There's no way I can loose now!"

"Good! Lets go!" Charmer pulled out her star yell. "STAR CHARMING-BLAST!"

Seiya jumped out of the way of her laser and landed a few inches from her. He quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her close to him as he claimed her lips with his. Charmer wrapped her arms around his neck and the couple deepened their kiss.

* * *

Yaten swung his club around as he thought of the training. Seiya had quickly increased his fighting ability, and Taiki had already surpassed him a long time ago. "Shimatta." Yaten muttered.

"What is it, Yaten?" Taiki asked. He eyed the shorter boy.

"How come you and Seiya both have new abilities?" Yaten grumbled.

"Well, I'll tell you cause you're too dumb to figure it out for yourself." Taiki said.

Yaten held up his club ready to hit Taiki on his head.

"The secrete to our powers is in our hearts. Remember, when Charmer first gave us these powers?"

Yaten nodded. "She told me to not go around swinging my damn club everywhere."

Taiki smiled. "You do that anyways."

"Yeah, what's the since in having it if I don't use it?" Yaten said. He eyed his club as thorns emerged from it.

"She told us, that the power is in our hearts." Taiki said.

Yaten nodded. He studied the tiny heart on his club. "Charmer's symbol is a heart… and ours are stars." The two symbols were side by side. The star glowed, but not the heart. Yaten then heard a voice that made his heart skip a beat.

"Yaten-chan!" Minako yelled and she jumped on him from behind.

"Mina-chan! My…" He turned to face her just as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I wander what is for lunch today?" Taiki mused as he quickly left the couple. Minako broke the kiss and took his hands into her own.

"You look beautiful." Yaten blushed as he told her that. He let his club vanish and Minako smiled.

"I am so glad. Yaten… can we eat lunch together… alone?"

Yaten smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Seiya and Charmer laid on the floor in the training room, making out. Seiya glided his hand down to Charmer's star belt and fingered it a bit. Charmer let out a tiny giggle as she broke away from him.

"You're tickling me, Seiya!" She giggled.

Seiya blushed and withdrew his hand. "Sorry, I-"

Charmer got onto her feet and helped Seiya into a standing position. "We really should eat some lunch before my stomach eats us both!" As if on cue, her stomach let out a load rumble sound. Seiya laughed and took her hand in his. The two walked out of the room as a woman walked over to them.

Seiya looked over at the woman and recognized her instantly. "Miharu!"

Miharu turned to him. "Just the two I was looking for!"

Charmer rushed in front of Seiya. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Miharu smirked. "It's not him who I want, Sailor Moon!"

Charmer pulled out her star yell. "Star charming-BLAST!" A pink light escaped her star yell and hit Miharu dead on.

"How wimpy! Try this on for size!" Miharu yelled as she blasted out a blast of water enraged with lighting at the couple.

"Charmer!" Seiya yelled as he rushed in front of her. Charmer closed her eyes and a pink light engulfed them both.

"Seiya, I won't let anything happen to either of us!" She informed him.

Seiya nodded as his sword appeared in his hand once more. "Star serious, LASER!" The blast of the laser shot through the shield that Charmer had up and struck Miharu in the shoulder. Miharu snickered and she grabbed her wound.

"Pitiful!"

Seiya looked back at Charmer and she nodded to him. She raised her arm and turned on her communicator.

"Oh, I think not, Sailor Moon!" Miharu shot a stronger blast towards the couple and Charmer gasped as the blast hit her shield and the shield actually started to give.

"Call them!" Seiya yelled as he held his sword to his face and fire erupted around the couple, shielding them. "We can't beat her alone!"

"RIGHT!" Charmer yelled as she buzzed the others. Minako was the first to respond.

"What's up?"

"Come to the training room, now! Everyone, we're under attack!" Charmer gasped.

"RIGHT!" Minako said. She then vanished from the screen.

Charmer's shield finally gave and Miharu's attack hit Seiya's fire. Charmer held onto his right shoulder as her crescent moon began to appear on her forehead.

Seiya grunted as Miharu's spell pushed him back a tad. "I can't attack her!" He yelled to Charmer. Charmer nodded. "I know." Suddenly, her outfit transformed. A pair of wings emerged from her back and a new outfit replaced her Star Light outfit. The outfit was bright pink and a star sat on her chest between her breasts. The armor covered her chest, shoulders and mid drift, and wrapped around to cover her pelvis and bottom. The armor had purple lining and gold stars were on her hips and mid drift. A gold star also appeared on her ponytail. Her see through mini-skirt blew in the wind. She closed her eyes and a staff appeared in her hands. She then stepped away from Seiya and held the staff towards Miharu.

"STARLIGHT CHARMING KISSES!" She yelled as her staff powered up and shot several pink beams towards Miharu who screamed upon impact. The beams were filled with red hearts.

"NO!" Miharu yelled as she fell onto the ground.

"WORLD-SHAKING!"

Charmer and Seiya looked over to see Uranus and the other senshi run over. Uranus shot the spell out towards Miharu who vanished, leaving behind only some blood. They all rushed over to the couple and studied Charmer's new outfit.

Seiya turned towards Charmer and smiled. "You look good enough to eat!"

Yaten pushed Seiya to the side. "That's what happens when Seiya skips lunch!" Yaten shook his head.

"I am very concerned about this new enemy." Mercury mused. "She is so strong."

"She broke my shield." Charmer informed them. "You know what that means…"

Everyone remained silent.

Charmer looked up at the sky. 'Lend me your strength, onegai.'

* * *

**A/N:** Oh! Ain't I nice? No cliffhangers! Sorry this took so long to come out, a lot has been going on over here and sadly I fell behind. Luckily, everyone is back in good health and my son had a great birthday!

**Preview:**

Sahara breathed heavy as Seiya placed his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were full of determination as he studied her face. He slowly leaned in towards her and she closed her eyes.

'I want this, I really do… but… am I ready? Am I really ready for this?' Sahara could feel the shower steaming up the room as she clutched on to her towel, not wanting to loose it as Seiya finally claimed her lips.

**A/N:** Okay, if you read the previews, then you now have a cliffhanger! LOL What is Seiya doing in Sahara's bath room?

Oh, also, if you like my stories, you can cast a vote for my site that has my stories on it here: theanimewars. net/ shonen/ vote.shtml (Remove the Spaces!) My site is called, My Interests Anime Site


	5. Sailor Moon appears

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Sailor Moon or the Scouts or the Star Lights… Sigh, life is so cruel!

Sahara stood in her room and stared at Sailor Moon's broach. She bit her lip slightly as she remembered what had happened earlier. Her shield, the shield that Chaos could not penetrate, was in fact penetrated. A single tear slipped down her cheek. If she didn't have that new transformation, Seiya… Seiya would have…

"Iie!" Sahara yelled out as she dropped her broach. She flung herself onto her bed and began to weep. 'There should be no more evil in the whole galaxy! So why… why is she here?' Sahara continued to sob until finally she was out of tears. She needed that. She needed to get the pain out, even if it was into a pile of sheets and no one was there to help comfort her. She slowly looked up at her alarm clock. 'Midnight… I should get some sleep. I really need to work on my powers… so I can save everyone.' Sahara stood up and wiped the tears away. She then walked towards the bathroom, leaving her broach on the ground.

* * *

The Queen smirked. She studied the crystal ball's vision and suddenly began to laugh. "Miharu, I have an easy quest for you to do tonight." 

Miharu appeared before the queen and bowed. "What is it that you command me?"

The Queen smirked down at Miharu and erupted in a viciously evil laugh.

* * *

Seiya sat in his bed, staring at the shadows on the wall. He was worried about Sahara sleeping alone. What if they attacked her in her sleep again? He frowned and yanked the covers off and quickly slipped his feet into his slippers. 'I must check in on her… or I can't sleep a wink.' He looked down at his boxers and smiled to himself. 'I better put on something.' He grabbed a robe that was beside his bed and pulled it on. He then left his quarters and closed the door very quietly. He then tip toed to Sahara's quarters and pulled a paper clip from his robe's pocket. He unraveled the paper clip and shoved it into the lock and began to fiddle with the lock. Suddenly a blue light erupted from Sahara's room. Seiya's heart began to pound. "SAHARA!"

* * *

Sahara smiled as she touched the shower's water with her fingers. 'So warm… and relaxing.' She withdrew her hand and began to take off her clothes. She wrapped a pale pink towel around herself and let her hair down. 

"SAHARA!"

Sahara gasped and turned around and rushed out of her bathroom. 'SEIYA!' She entered her bedroom just in time to see Miharu pick up the broach. "Iie! That's mine!" Sahara grabbed a metal brush from the dresser beside her and threw it at Miharu. Miharu smirked and faded just in time for the brush to fly right through her and then reappeared. "Sailor Moon. What will you do now that you broach is in my hands? You can no longer use Sailor Moon's powers." She then faded into the night. Sahara fell to her hands and knees.

"Sahara! Please, answer me! ONEGAI ANSWER!" Seiya yelled. He stepped a few steps back and kicked in the door. "Sahara!" He looked around the living room and quickly rushed towards her bedroom. "SAHARA!" He burst through the door and stood in the doorway huffing and puffing. He scanned the room till he saw her, on her knees, staring into space. "Sahara!" He rushed to her side. He knelt in front of her and grabbed her arms. "Answer me!" He shook her a little.

"Sailor Moon's broach… my broach… she took it…" Sahara managed to say weakly. "How did she know where I put it?"

Seiya gasped. "The silver crystal?"

Sahara looked at Seiya and smiled. "Where it belongs, inside of me. Remember, when I was reincarnated? I was born with it merged into my heart." Sahara looked towards where Miharu was. "It will not come out till I call for it now."

Seiya smiled. "Thank God."

Sahara turned her attention to him. "You should be asleep Seiya!" She reached up to his cheek and Seiya grabbed her hand. "You need your energy, Seiya."

Seiya's soft smile sent butterflies into Sahara. "I can't sleep, with out being by your side." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

Sahara pushed him away gently. "I don't want to be alone either…" She looked away and blushed. "If you want, you can sleep on the sofa."

Seiya frowned but quickly smiled. "If that is what you're comfortable with, then I'll sleep on the sofa."

Sahara smiled up at Seiya as he stood up. "Thank you."

"Any time, I'll be right back with some sheets." Seiya then left her bedroom.

Sahara let out a soft sigh and stood up. She still could not accept that the broach was gone. What did this mean for her? Did they know the crystal was not in it? Sahara dropped her towel and stepped into the shower. 'Iie, they would not have targeted it if they did know.' The crystal was still the main source of her powers. She placed her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. She let the warm shower water hit her face and smiled to herself. 'I will win.'

* * *

Seiya yanked a blanket and a sheet out of his closet and kicked the door closed. He quickly scurried out of his quarters and headed towards Sahara's quarters. 'I rather sleep in the same bed with her, but I guess she's not ready for that yet.' He let out a sigh. 'It's only been a whole year just about. However, I would never push her into anything she's not ready for. No, I can defiantly wait.' He pushed her quarter's door open and kicked it close. 'I'm home.' Seiya thought. He quickly dumped the sheets onto the sofa and headed towards Sahara's bedroom. "Sah-chan?" He walked into her room and looked around. He then headed towards her bathroom with out thinking. He stepped into the room and gasped. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and turned pink. She didn't hear his gasp and kept her head tilted towards the shower head, allowing the water to hit her face. His eyes scanned down her perfect body and his blush deepened. "Oh!" 

Sahara's eyes shot open and instantly closed them again and moved out of the water rubbing her eyes. "Who's there?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

Seiya was frozen, mesmerized by her beauty. "Odango…"

Sahara quickly yanked the towel off of the rack and stepped out of the shower. She stormed up to Seiya. "What do you think you're doing? Ecchi!"

Seiya looked away. "Gomen, Sahara… I couldn't… I couldn't stop looking…"

Sahara blinked at him. "Eh?"

Seiya turned to face her with a serious face. "I love you, every inch of you. Body and soul. I love you now, and I loved you then, when you were Tsukino Usagi. I will never stop loving you. You're the most beautiful person I ever met. In every way, shape and form. I will not apologize for admiring your beauty… even if it may seem ecchi… I…I…" Seiya lost his words and frowned. He then looked at Sahara and Sahara gasped. Sahara began to breathe heavy as Seiya placed his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were full of determination as he studied her face. He slowly leaned in towards her and she closed her eyes.

'I want this, I really do… but… am I ready? Am I really ready for this?' Sahara could feel the shower steaming up the room as she clutched on to her towel, not wanting to loose it as Seiya finally claimed her lips.

* * *

Miharu appeared before the Queen. "I have it, my Queen. Sailor Moon's broach. Is it where the crystal is?" 

The Queen laughed. "Not any more. I can't get my hands on that crystal yet. Give me the broach." Miharu approached the Queen and handed her the broach. The Queen let out an evil laugh. "Now, my potion is just about complete!" The Queen eyed Miharu as she held out her hand. A blue ball appeared in her hand. "Put this into Sailor Moon, and she will have a nightmare she will never forget."

Miharu smirked as the blue ball floated from the queen's hand into her own. "I will, My Queen." She then vanished.

* * *

Seiya and Sahara slowly inched towards Sahara's bed with their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Sahara's heart was pounding and she could feel her whole body becoming hot. 'Am I ready?' 

Seiya turned so that his back was towards the bed and pulled Sahara into the bed, still kissing her. He caressed her back as he loosened up her towel. 'Am I ready?' Sahara asked herself.

Seiya suddenly stopped. He pushed her up so that he could look into her violet eyes. "You're not ready for this, correct?"

Sahara gasped. "How did you?"

Seiya smiled softly. "We have been together for a whole year, and you didn't expect me to know that?"

Sahara burst into tears. "GOMEN! I want too… really! Just, not yet!"

Seiya pulled Sahara close. "Understood. I can wait. I want it to be special for the both of us."

Sahara burst into tears and squeezed Seiya as hard as she could. "I love you!"

Seiya closed his eyes and buried his nose in Sahara's wet hair. "I love you as well."

Miharu appeared behind the couple and frowned. 'Yuck, hugging and kissing… yuck. Take this, Sailor Moon.' She held up the blue ball and it floated over to Sahara and penetrated her skin, merging with her. Miharu grinned even wider. 'Pleasant dreams.' Miharu then vanished.

Sahara kept her eyes closed as she asked, "Seiya, will you… sleep in here tonight. I feel so much stronger with you by my side."

Seiya's eyes snapped open. "I thought you said the sofa?"

"I decided that that was too far away." Sahara smiled as she pushed herself from Seiya. "I'm so tired." She then crawled into the bed and fell to sleep. Seiya sat on the edge of the bed, still in shock. 'What just happened?' He then smiled and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. "Don't worry; I'll be here by your side at all times." He then walked to the light switch and turned it off and climbed into bed. "Good night, Odango."

* * *

Sahara was in a dark place, the stars glistened brightly and she saw three shooting stars. She smiled brightly up at the stars and clasped her hands together. "Wow! Amazing!" 

"Isn't it, Sailor Moon?"

Sahara's eyes became unfocused as she heard the evil voice. "You…" Erie music began to play as Sahara watched a pair of ruby eyes appear before her and the stars started to fall from the sky like rain.

"You will never be rid of me, Sailor Moon. No, Sahara."

Sahara glared towards her ruby eyed woman. "What do you want?"

"Your soul." Suddenly lightning shot towards Sahara and engulfed her in it. Sahara's shield protected her though. "You will not have it! Charmer Star Power… MAKE UP!" Sahara closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "Charmer Star Power, MAKEUP!" Nothing. "What? How?" She glared towards the ruby eyed woman. "This is a dream."

The old woman's voice crackled as another figure entered the black room. The figure walked up to Sahara and her sapphire eyes pierced into Sahara's violet eyes.

"It can't be!" Sahara took a step back as the other girl stepped closer. Soon her blonde hair was visible, and the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Thank you, Sahara-chan, for helping my friends through this depressing time and covering for me while I was away."

"No…" Sahara's eyes filled with tears as the girl's Senshi uniform came into view. "It can't be!"

The other girl smirked wickedly at Sahara. "Yes, it can be… and it is." The girl finally was in full view. "It is I, the real, Eternal Sailor Moon!"

Sahara's eyes grew huge. "Iie!"

Sailor Moon held up her hand and a staff appeared in it. "DIE!" She yelled as she plumaged it through Sahara's heart. Sahara fell to her knees in tears. Seiya appeared next to Sailor Moon. He looked at the two girls and then turned to Sailor Moon.

"I was a fool! No, I was tricked! Then, then…"

Sahara held out her hand towards Seiya. "NO! SEIYA! I am the real Sailor moon!"

Seiya's sad eyes turned to Sahara. "No, you are just another demon to kill. You tried to destroy my love for my Odango, and you tricked me into loving you… DIE!"

Sahara burst into tears and fell on her side. "My heart…" She looked down at her chest and saw the blood begin to pour out. A light emerged from her chest. Sahara's eyes widened. "The Silver Crystal!"

Sailor Moon pulled out her broach. "Come back to me, my Imperial Silver Crystal!"

Sahara clutched her chest. "IIE!"

* * *

Seiya woke up with a start. "Nani?" Something wasn't right. He reached his hand over to the side. 'Liquid…. There's a thick liquid beside me… and warm.' Seiya pulled his hand up to his face and turned on a light that was beside the bed with his other hand. "BLOOD!" He frantically yanked the covers off of Sahara and himself to reveal Sahara, with blood spewing from her chest, huffing in pain. "SAHARA! HANG ON!" He went to yank her up when Miharu appeared beside him. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Seiya-kun."

Seiya glared at the woman. "Why should I listen to you?"

"She's already dead." Miharu said as she let out a cold laugh. Seiya turned towards Sahara and gasped as a pink light began to emerge from her wound. Miharu held out her hands. "That's right! Come to me, Silver Crystal!"

"IIE!" Seiya jumped from the bed as his sword appeared in his hands. "You can not have her, or the crystal! NEVER!"

Miharu smirked. "What? I'm just giving it back to its rightful owner."

Seiya faltered. "Nani?"

"You will find out in due time, but remember, I am not the enemy. I never was. You just are being fooled by this… fake." Miharu pointed at Sahara. "Now, I shall take what was not hers to begin with!"

Seiya let out a scream as he swung his sword at Miharu. "Leave Sahara alone!"

Miharu disappeared and reappeared by Sahara's side. "There it is!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNAL!"

A golden blast shot past Seiya and hit Miharu square on. She clutched her arm and turned to glare at Yaten who had entered the room with his club. "This does not involve you!"

"Anything that wakes me up from my beauty rest involves me." Yaten replied.

Miharu looked towards Sahara whose breathing was slowing down and blood had almost covered the bed. "I must complete my task!" She yelled as she suddenly shoved her right hand into Sahara's chest.

"No you won't! Star Serious Laser!" Seiya screamed as fire shot out from his sword and engulfed Miharu.

"My Queen, I will…" Miharu screamed.

"ENOUGH! Come back NOW!" An evil old ladies voice said.

Seiya lug at the girl along with Yaten. Miharu suddenly vanished and the two starlights slammed them selves against the wall. Seiya quickly recovered and grabbed Sahara. "Yaten! HURRY!"

Yaten nodded and his club vanished. "I know."

* * *

Sahara clutched her chest as Sailor Moon kept calling for the crystal. Sahara let the tears roll down her cheeks. "No, I will never let evil have this crystal, even if it costs me my life once again. This crystal… is pure." She looked up at Sailor Moon as the music began to fade. "You are not Sailor Moon… I know this because… because…" Sahara slowly began to stand up. "I am Sailor Moon. I was reborn as Charmer for my love. I will never allow any evil to stop me. No mater where the evil is, no matter who the evil person is. I will win, because I am…Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." She closed her eyes as her clothes transformed into her princess gown and a staff appeared in her hands. A pair of beautiful angelic wings emerged from her back. Her chest stopped bleeding as well. "As long as Evil is around… I will destroy it." Suddenly, a bright pink light shot out from her staff towards the ruby eyed woman. 

The blackness suddenly cracked like glass and fell all around Princess Serenity. "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

* * *

Seiya and Yaten hurried down the hall. Seiya was caring Sahara in his arms and he was bathed in her blood. 'Not again, iie… I will not loose you…' 

Yaten looked over at Sahara and gasped. "Seiya! Look!" The two men stopped in the hall and stared down at Sahara as a pink glow came from her chest. "Sahara... she's…"

Seiya nodded his head as Sarara's wound closed up and the blood vanished. "How though?"

Sahara's voice came softly to the two men. "It was only a dream… if you think it is real… then it becomes real."

Seiya smiled as Sahara's eyes fluttered opened. "Odango!"

"SEIYA!" She embraced Seiya and Yaten frowned.

"Don't I get a hug as well? I saved his no good ass!"

* * *

"My Queen, I have failed to retrieve the crystal." Miharu said as she bowed before the Queen. 

The Queen turned to Miharu. "Iie, you did fine. You were able to bring me her blood. I didn't expect the crystal yet. That would be too easy."

Miharu looked at the Queen confused. "I don't get it…"

The Queen leaned her head on her hand. "Behold, the real Sailor Moon."

Miharu's eyes widened as Eternal Sailor Moon walked into the room.

"I will retrieve my crystal back, no matter that cost!" Sailor Moon vowed as she held out her hand and clutched it into a tight fist.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know, not too much of the other Senshi, however, they all needed their sleep. This chapter was focusing on what the Queen and Miharu want… and the newest twist to their plan. Rather evil twist if you ask me. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I had computer issues and Fan Fiction issues… but all is getting better!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and here are some translations:**

**Onegai - Please**

**Iie -No**

**Hai - Yes**

**Preview:**

**Seiya turned to look towards the Moon, which was so close, he could almost see the craters. That is when he saw her. A blonde girl with her hair done up in two odangos in a long white dress looking at him from afar.**

**"Usa-chan?" Seiya whispered.**

**The girl's eyes filled with tears. "SEIYA-KUN!" She started to run towards Seiya. "SEIYA-KUN! I thought I'd never see you again!"**

**"Impossible!" Seiya whispered.**


	6. Attacked under the Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Sailor Moon

_**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get out, but here is the newest update to NLR! Don't forget to visit my site to chat, find out due dates, and get previews ahead of time!!_

* * *

Yaten frowned as he sipped at his drink. The Scouts and the Star Lights all had gathered around a table in the Star Light's cafeteria to discuss Charmer's latest disaster. Ami sat back in her seat in deep thought. "This new evil is aiming to take Charmer's powers from her." She stated the obvious facts. "Or, more precisely, Sailor Moon's powers."

Seiya groaned. "Why though?"

Sahara touched her chest and frowned. The wound had pretty much healed, however the feeling of the crystal being torn from her chest was still very much alive. She felt so incredibly vulnerable. "They seem to attack unnoticed as well. Seiya was by my side…" She gazed down at the table with worried eyes. "What are they possibly after? Why do they need the crystal?"

Taiki shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "My guess is that they discovered a way to turn the Crystal evil?" He looked from one person to the other.

"How?" Ami questioned. "Only Sailor Moon can use that crystal."

Taiki stared at Ami dumbfounded. "Wait…"

Ami covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at Taiki wide eyed. It sometimes seemed as if the couple had the same brain. "No…"

Minako glared at the couple. "Okay, spill it out now! Don't leave us in the dark over here!"

Ami turned to gawk at Minako in disbelief. "It could not be…"

Taiki stood up and shoved his chair out good few feet from the table. "According to Sahara's dream, there was a new Sailor Moon."

Sahara nodded. "Right, she kept telling me to give her the Crystal."

Ami cleared her throat and added, "They took your empty broach."

Haruka crossed her arms over her chest. "I see." She mused as she stared down in deep thought. "It makes perfect sense."

Hotaru frowned. "Yes, it does. However, what are the reasons?"

Minako slammed her fist onto the table in frustration. "Okay, I am so glad that this makes perfect sense to everyone. Now, will someone cue me in?"

Makato chuckled a little. "Sorry. It just seemed so obvious."

Seiya placed his arm around Sahara's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Please spell it out."

Taiki pulled out his glasses and placed them on his nose as he pulled out a science book from his briefcase. "I will try to make this as simple and as brief as possible."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Oh great, the geek is at it again. Nap time."

Taiki shot Yaten a death glare and opened his outrageous thick book. "The fundamentals of this case are exceptionally uncomplicated." Taiki found the page he was looking for and turned the thick book around to show the others. "All you actually require is a modest amount of DNA. DNA can be gathered from hair, saliva, blood… Furthermore, all have been easy targets for Miharu. All it takes is a diminutive quantity. Even a tiny drop of blood, or one strand of hair from a brush."

Sahara stared in disbelief at the text book. In big bold letters were the words, "How to Make a Clone." Sahara's jaw dropped in shock. "A clone?"

Taiki nodded his head as he used his index finger to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Correct. I would presume that they are making the clone from DNA that Miharu collected while attacking you. The new objective is your crystal which contains the vast majority of your powers. Once it falls into their hands, the clone should be able to activate the crystal and use it as if she was the original Sailor Moon."

Sahara took a deep breath as she attempted to soak in this new bit of information. "Wow… Why me though? Everyone else is just as powerful as me."

Taiki looked at Sahara as if she was a complete idiot. "No, we are not. You should know that by now."

Sahara sighed. "So, what should I do?"

Minako jumped up and shot a fist into the sky. "We will protect you!"

Ami sighed as she stood up and placed her hand on Minako's arm. "That is easier said than done."

Seiya nodded his head. "I was right beside her, and she almost bled to death."

Minako dropped her arm. "Oh. Well, how do we protect her?"

Ami shrugged. "Would you trade rooms with her?"

Minako frowned. She did not want to be attacked either, however she would do anything for Sahara. "Yes."

Makato frowned. "Do you really think they will fall for the switch?"

Ami sighed. "I do not know. Either way, we cannot allow them access to her in anyway shape or form."

The others nodded. Haruka cleared her throat. "I will stay by Sahara's side then."

Seiya's head jerked up at the suggestion. "Hey! What about me?"

Haruka looked at Seiya knowingly. "She has been attacked twice in your care. It is obvious that you are not capable of protecting our princess."

Seiya bit his tongue as he wanted to shout out some not so nice words to her, but he knew that all it would do would start another fight. He looked over at Sahara and saw her confused expression. Seiya frowned. "Fine. If she is hurt in your care though, I'm taking her back." Seiya could not stay in the room any longer, and he stood up abruptly. "Excuse me while I go to train." He turned and left the room, leaving the others to star after him with mixed emotions.

Seiya did not go to the training area as he needed some fresh air. He stormed outside and stood beside a white bench. He looked up into the beautiful star lit sky and took a deep breath. Seiya turned to look towards the Moon, which was so close; he could almost see the craters. That is when he saw her. A blonde girl with her hair done up in two odangos in a long white dress looking at him from afar.

"Usa-chan?" Seiya whispered.

The girl's eyes filled with tears. "SEIYA-KUN!" She started to run towards Seiya. "SEIYA-KUN! I thought I'd never see you again! "

"Impossible!" Seiya whispered in shock as Usagi quickly embraced him in the moon light's glow. She squeezed him tightly and he felt a tear drip on his arm.

"I was sealed away by an evil force! I was so scared!" She sobbed. She broke from her embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I thought I would never see you again!"

Seiya stared at the being before him in horror. She looked exactly like Princess Serenity. Could this really be a clone? "I missed you too…" He whispered half heartedly as she smiled at him shyly.

"Where are the others?" She asked nonchalantly.

"They are back on earth." He lied. "Why don't we go some place so you can tell me everything?" Seiya asked hoping that she would follow him. He did not want Sahara to run into her clone.

"Well, I guess. I was just really hoping to…" She allowed her voice to falter with disappointment. "I guess its okay though. It has been a long time since I was kidnapped."

Seiya nodded as he took her arm and guided her away from the palace. "How did you escape?"

Usagi frowned as she thought about her escape. "I just woke up in this weird lab, and I walked out."

Seiya sighed. "Don't you think you would be followed?"

Usagi gasped as she looked at him in the eye. "No, I did not even think of that possibility!"

Seiya groaned inwardly. "We need to prepare for an…" Before Seiya could finish his words, Usagi grabbed his arm and held on to it tightly. Seiya gasped. 'Shit!'

"It is too late, Seiya." A familiar voice said behind Seiya. Seiya froze as he felt someone grab his neck from behind and inject a needle into his neck. Suddenly, everything became dark.

* * *

Sahara sighed as she pulled the covers over her body. Haruka was wearing a maroon pair of pajamas that looked to be made for a guy. Haruka ran her fingers through her short blonde hair as she walked over to the window. "This is unbelievable. The night sky here is so different from Earth. The moon is so close." She said trying to make some minor chit chat with the uncomfortable Sahara. Sahara was wearing a violet nightie with ruffles which showed off her long tanned legs and violet eyes. Sahara fingered her long blonde hair and stared at the bed sheets.

"Yes, it is very different from earth." She mused. She looked over at Haruka who turned to smile at her knowingly.

"You better go to sleep, Koneko-chan." Haruka said in a soft voice. She twisted and closed the curtain over the window and turned towards Sahara. Sahara shifted down in the bed and covered herself with the thin sheets. Haruka sat in a chair by her side and stared at the floor a few feet before her.

"Haruka, thanks for looking out for me." Sahara said softly as she got comfortable.

Haruka blushed slightly. "You're welcome."

Sahara closed her eyes and took a deep breath before trying to fall into a deep sleep. However, the peaceful night ended even before it began as the door to Minako's room burst open. Haruka instantly was shielding Sahara from the person who opened the door. Sahara opened her eyes and gasped as her eyes focused on what seemed to be her old form, Princess Serenity. She stood in the doorway glaring at Sahara.

"Thief! Give me back what is mine!" She screamed as she thrashed out at Sahara. Haruka instantly blocked the wild girl.

Sahara scrambled out of the bed and reached for her transformer. She felt it under her grasp and quickly held it into the air. "CHARMER STAR POWER!!" Sahara yelled as she took on the form of Charmer. She quickly pulled out her star yell and held it before her. "Star CHARMING-" She started to yell when suddenly she was pushed back by the blast of the red light. She screamed out in pain from the impact as she slammed into the wall. Charmer closed her eyes as pain overtook her body. 'Impossible… that could not have been…' Charmer recognized that laser anywhere. It was as if her nightmare had actually come true. However, how could that be? Seiya was the one person she knew would not leave her side.

"What the hell are you doing, Seiya?" Haruka's voice shrieked in the darkness.

Seiya entered the dark room with his sword drawn. "Sailor Moon is the real one, and she is the fake."

Haruka slammed her fist into Princess Serenity's jaw and sent her to the floor in an instant. Haruka pulled out her own transformer. "You'll regret the day you ever hurt Charmer." She quickly transformed into Sailor Uranus. "World… SHAKING!

Seiya grabbed Princess Serenity by her waist and turned his back to Sailor Uranus's attack. The attack hit him in the back and sent him flying into the wall in the hallway.

"What's all the noise?" Rei shouted as she rushed out of her room to see Seiya protecting Princess Serenity. "What the hell?"

The others soon gathered around to witness the scene of Seiya and Princess Serenity.

Princess Serenity broke away from the weakened Seiya and placed her hand on her chest as she looked at the others with eyes begging for help. "Please! Help me stop this imposter! "

"You're the imposter!" Minako yelled from behind the stunned group. "You're just a clone!"

Ami nodded her head. "I am surprised that the clone is already out in the real world."

With out warning, Makato was grabbed from behind and a needle was shoved into her neck. Makato could not make a peep as the hand was collapsed over her mouth. Seconds later, the needle was withdrawn and Makato fell to the floor.

Minako, and Ami turned around at the sound. "Makato!" They screamed in unison. Standing above Makato's limp form was none other than Miharu!

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, it has been some time, since I had updated this story! Gomen! Life had just been a wee bit busy over here. I hope you like the new update, and if you want to read sneak peaks and estimates of when any of my stories are updated, please visit my site listed in my bio.**_

_**Preview:**__ Charmer fell onto the floor in utter despair as the feelings throughout her body started to die. Blood poured from her chest and this time, it was not a dream. No one could save her this time. Charmer allowed her tears to finally fall as the lights dimmed and the sounds faded. Without a thought left in her mind, her body fell to the side and her long blonde hair covered her once cheerful energetic body as if it was her blanket for her final night of rest._


	7. A Fateful Battle

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!_

Makoto's body was in a heap on the floor as Miharu stood over her holding a syringe. A drop of liquid fell from the needle end. Charmer looked horrified at the sight. "Makoto…"

"What is going on?" Minako yelled as Miharu tried to hide the needle.

"Looks like you all caught me." Miharu pulled the syringe out from behind her back and flicked it between her fingers. "I was not supposed to get caught. Darn." She murmured. "Guess there's no reason for me to hide this any longer."

Makoto started to stand beside Miharu. "Damn, my neck hurts." Makoto complained as she rubbed the back of her neck. She finally stood up completely and toward over Miharu.

"Don't worry; the pain will be erased from your memories soon any ways." Miharu laughed as she turned towards Seiya. "Get them!"

Seiya nodded his head as he stood up. His wound was still severely damaged from the earlier attack. Princess Serenity fell to his side. Seiya rushed over to Rei and grabbed Rei by her wrist. Rei desperately fought against him. "Oh no you don't!" She cried out. She held up her transforming stick. "Mars Eternal Power… MAKEUP!" Rei transformed into Mars and threw Seiya over her head. He released his hold on her. "MARS FIRE DEVILS" Millions of fire devils rushed in and charged Miharu. Miharu glared at them, and leaped out of their paths. Miharu reached out and grabbed a chandelier that hung from the ceiling above them and held onto it. She swung above everyone for a few minutes before releasing her hold on it.

Mars sent some of the fire devils towards Seiya. He didn't show any fear. "STAR SERIOUS- EXCALVATION!" Instantly, the fire devils evaporated.

Minako looked towards the others, and they nodded their heads.

"Venus Eternal Power…"

"Mercury Eternal Power…"

"Uranus Eternal Power…"

"Make-UP!"

Yaten, Sahara and Taiki glanced at each other. "We better transform as well." The three quickly transformed into their uniforms. Charmer stood in front of them. "What did you give them, Miharu?"

Miharu glared at her. "Nothing you need to worry about, fake Sailor Moon."

Princess Serenity slowly stood up and held out the silver crystal. "I will help everyone!" She cried out. "I don't want any of my friends hurt!"

Charmer glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Serenity held the crystal high in the air. "Charmer, you're going down! For hurting my friends!"

Charmer shook her head angrily. "I refuse to go down by a clone!"

"AQUA WATERS FLOW!" Mercury yelled.

Serenity gasped as a tidal wave crashed down on her. She lost grasp of the crystal in the water. Charmer doved into the water and swam towards the crystal, however just before her fingers brushed the crystal a hand with bony fingers grabbed it. Charmer looked up to see a red eyed elderly woman.

"You're from my dreams!" Charmer yelled as she took in the eerie woman who towered above her.

Serenity washed up beside Charmer. "Mother!" She desperately reached out for the crystal. "The crystal!"

"Serenity, I want you to kill this imposter." The Queen eyed the glistening crystal that she held in her hand. "It is the only way that you can prove who you are." The Queen informed Serenity as she handed her the crystal.

Serenity looked doubtful and confused as she took the crystal. "To kill her?"

The Queen glared at her. "Kill Charmer."

Charmer felt sick. She was unable to get out of the water due to the Queen standing in the only place she could climb out at. Charmer looked backwards at everyone else as they battled each other.

Serenity slowly pulled herself out. She stood up on the ledge beside the Queen and clung the crystal close to her chest. "All right then." She turned to Charmer. Charmer knew that with out the crystal all she had was her star powers, which were nothing in comparison to Serenity's powers now.

"Crystal… please…" Serenity begged as she held the crystal before her. "Stop this evil!"

The Queen nodded her head towards Miharu. Miharu nodded back as she leaped towards the other scouts and stabbed Mars in the back of her neck with the needle. Mars turned around angrily. "MARS FIRE…" Then Mars froze just before she fell backwards onto the ground.

Venus turned towards Miharu. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" A chain of hearts erupted from Venus's finger. She shot it towards Miharu who was quickly wrapped in it.

"URANUS!" Venus yelled.

Uranus turned her attention towards Miharu. "WORLD CATASTROPHE!" The golden ball slammed into Miharu, evaporating her with in the instant.

"Damn! Worthless puppet!" The Queen hissed. She turned to Serenity. "Blast her away!"

Serenity closed her eyes tightly. "Yes, mother!"

Taiki pulled back on his bow and arrow, and shot the arrow towards Serenity's crystal. His aim was true, but Seiya leaped in the path and the arrow pierced him in the back.

Charmer's eyes widened in horror. "SEIYA!"

"Seiya-kun!" Serenity screamed. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the crystal. She concentrated on hurting Charmer once again. "Please! Get rid of this evil!"

Charmer shook her head. "Sorry, Princess, that won't work because I'm not evil." Charmer informed her. "You had best use that on your mother there though."

Serenity shook her head. "Mother is good!"

The Queen moved her bony fingers and a green fog erupted from her fingers. It floated towards Charmer. Charmer shook her head just as Mercury screamed out, "Charmer, watch out!"

However, it was too late. The green smog over took Charmer. Charmer fell onto the floor in utter despair as the feelings throughout her body started to die. Blood poured from her chest and this time, it was not a dream. No one could save her this time. Charmer allowed her tears to finally fall as the lights dimmed and the sounds faded. Without a thought left in her mind, her body fell to the side and her long blonde hair covered her once cheerful energetic body as if it was her blanket for her final night of rest.

Makoto quickly transformed into Sailor Jupiter. "Alright, the fake one is gone!" She cried out as Mars stood up. Mars just smiled.

Mercury turned to the two girls. "Charmer isn't fake!"

Mars shook her head. "I can't believe you were confused by Charmer! She was a fake Sailor Moon. The real enemy!"

Taiki shook his head. "I don't know how to cure them."

Venus looked around hopelessly as little fire demons surrounded them. How could they get out of this mess? Venus narrowed her eyes. "VENUS LOVELY CUPIDS!"

Mar's fire devils instantly attacked the cupids. They were puffs of smoke surrounding the group.

"How can you believe that imposter is our Sailor Moon?" Mars cried out.

Venus looked at her friend. "Because, I know who Usagi really is. Think about it, would Usagi try to kill someone who is defenseless?"

Mars turned to look at Charmer who lay in a puddle of blood as Serenity stood above her, ready to use the crystal once more. Mar's eyes widened. "No, she wouldn't."

"Charmer!" Yaten yelled as he noticed what was about to happen. "Wake up!" He pulled out his club and it transformed into a sword. "STAR Sensitive Inferno!" A golden light shot out from the tip of the sword and shot into Serenity's shoulder. Serenity fell to the ground, dropping the crystal in the process.

"Charmer!" Yaten yelled.

Seiya grabbed Serenity's uninjured shoulder. "Serenity!"

Serenity shook her head. "I'm fine."

Seiya looked at the injured shoulder and noticed that no blood came out of the wound. "That's strange."

Serenity looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're not bleeding. Look, I'm bleeding. See?" Seiya pointed at his back which was bloodied up.

Serenity looked over at the Queen. "Mother?"

Seiya looked over at Charmer who laid in a growing puddle of blood. His eyes widened as something started to dawn on him. He shook his head once more. "Serenity, do you love me?"

Serenity looked at him horrified. "No! I love Mamoru!"

Seiya shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn… my head hurts!"

Serenity looked back at the Queen. "What do I do?"

The Queen shrugged. "He's just in the way with those injuries. Kill him."

The other scouts watched as Serenity shook her head. "Kill him?"

"Yes! Be rid of the useless weight!" The Queen barked.

Seiya grunted as he looked over at Charmer. "Serenity…"

Serenity held the crystal up slightly. "Okay, mother."

Seiya wrapped his fingers around the handle of his sword. He grunted as Serenity had some light emit from the crystal. "I don't think so, Serenity." Quickly, Seiya plunged the blade into Serenity's gut. It tore through her and out her back, and she looked at him horrified. "Sorry, my dear Serenity, but the drug wore off." Seiya took the crystal from Serenity's grasp, and she fell onto the ground. Seiya stood up and glared at the Queen. "Guys, cover me! I'm going to save Charmer!" Seiya leaped towards Charmer as the Queen blasted a bolt of light towards him. He landed by her side and rolled her over onto his lap. "Charmer?!"

Charmer's eyes opened a little. " Seiya…?" She started to reach up towards Seiya's cheek, but the weight of her arm was too much, and it fell back to the ground. "Is it you? Really?"

Seiya wanted to cry as he took her delicate paling hand into both of his. He pressed her hand against his cheek. "It is me."

Charmer smiled softly at him. "Thank goodness, you're back." Her eyes glistened with tears as one finally emerged from her eye. It fell down her cheek just as her body went limp in Seiya's arms.

Seiya shook his head frantically as he stared at her limp form. His one and only love was now gone. Seiya pulled her tight to his body as he wailed out in anguish. How could this happen? How did any of this happen? He was outside, and Serenity started talking to him. No, he was holding onto his lost love. Seiya looked over to the Queen and glared at her. "Damn you!"

The Queen laughed with an evil laugh. "She will not die here." Suddenly, the queen disappeared and reappeared beside Seiya and Charmer. She blasted Seiya away and grabbed Charmer. "I still need her abilities."

Makoto glared at her. Makoto was also freed from the mind control. "Why do you need her abilities?"

The Queen glared at her. "It's none of your concern." With those words, she vanished.

Seiya couldn't move due to his pain. Finally, he blacked out.

* * *

The Queen reappeared in her dimension. She had Charmer in her grasp. She rushed over towards an enormous clear tube filled with water. She flipped a switch and the water came to life.

"Come! Come! We have much work to do." She hollered. Suddenly, the shadows took human forms and surrounded her at once. One of them gently took Charmer from the Queen's grasp. "Now, the abilities shall finally belong to me! Eternal youth and life! Mine at last!" The Queen grinned. Her original plan had become a better success then she had hoped for now that she had the key to everything she wanted in her grasp. She laughed evilly as the silhouettes rushed past her.

"My Queen," one said as it walked over to her side. "The emporium crystal? Where is it?"

The Queen froze. "I know I had it…" She ransacked her brain before she suddenly remembered it falling into Seiya's hands. "Ack! They have it!" She threw her head back and released a massive scream.

* * *

Seiya eyed the sparkling crystal as he maneuvered it in his grasp. This crystal that was once part of his love, was now in his hand. It was as if she had asked him to protect it for her.

Yaten slowly walked to his side and placed his hand on Seiya's shoulder. "We'll get her back."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "I know. You don't have to try to comfort me. In fact, you suck at it."

Yaten glared at him. "Well, we can't stand to see you acting like a lonely idiot who lost his favorite teddy bear."

Seiya turned to shoot Yaten a glare. "Charmer is hardly a teddy bear."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. What ever. She'll be fine." Yaten looked at Seiya with a firm eye. "Stop feeling sorry, and put your feelings to work."

Seiya stood up. "I just need a minute…"

Yaten shook his head. "We don't have a minute. Charmer is in an ugly old withering woman's grasp. No one deserves that!" Yaten mused as he started to walk away.

Seiya raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Leave it to Yaten to think of looks. However, Seiya couldn't help but to worry that she was a very deep trouble. More than he would have ever guessed. Seiya stood up and turned towards the others. "Guys, we need to find Charmer, now."

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to chat about this story to others, you can do so at my fanfic site. fanfic. Myinterests. Com I will only put up the next chapter if this chapter gets 8 reviews. You can find out why on my site as well. Thank you all for reading this story up to this point! I also wanted to let you guys know that this story is getting close to its end. Finally, we can find out what is the secrete that the three guys have. Excited? Okay, please review!_

_Also, if you write your own fan fics, I invite you to submit your work at fandom. Myinterests. Com (Remove the spaces.) It's a new fan work site. Please enjoy it!_


	8. Mizu heki

New Life R- Mizu heki...

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's wonderful characters. I just like to torment them.

* * *

Seiya glared at the darkness of the room which he was trapped in. The dark shadows haunted him as he thought of the last moments he had spent with his one true love. Her snow white skill was stained with her own blood that should have never been spilled. Her shimmering blue eyes were glossy from the tears that were to be shed. Her warm breath was faint and weak. Then… the life had escaped her body as she fell limp in his arms. Seiya grinned his teeth together. The Queen who was the reason why Charmer was in this state, is probably the only one who could save her now. Seiya slammed his fist onto the cold hard tile floor. The life he swore to save was once again hanging on by a mere limb. "Damn it!" If only he did not fall into the cursed spell.

The door opened slowly and a ray of light entered Seiya's darkness. Seiya slowly looked up, hopping that Sarah was the one who let the light enter his darkness. His eyes slowly focused on the petite form. He slowly parted his lips as his heart stopped for a moment.

"Oi! BAKA! What the hell are you doing sitting in this dark room, BAKA!" Yaten's voice penetrated Seiya's thoughts as Yaten switched on the lights, instantly flooding out the once dark cold room. "Damn! You look like shit!"

Seiya glared at Yaten as he stood up. "Shut the hell up." He walked towards the door and pushed Yaten out of his way. "I'm not going to lose her, not again."

Yaten smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest. "There's the old Seiya. I could not stand the weeping wimp you had become."

Seiya ignored the remark as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His fingers brushed against the one key that may allow him to regain Charmer once again. The crystal from her heart. As long as he had it, he was sure to get her back.

* * *

The Queen watch with a burrowed brow as the blood still seeped from the wounds that Charmer had taken during their last battle. "Damn it! Why is it taking so long for her to heal?"

The shadows moved around her as they continued to do their assignments. The Queen sat on the throne and continued to glare at the beauty in her crystal chamber. There had to be a way that she could stop the bleeding. If this continued, even in this chamber, Charmer would die. The Queen turned her eyes from the unconscious figure. "I must retrieve that crystal." The Queen stood up as she grabbed the closest shadow to her. "You! You shall retrieve that crystal!" The shadow stopped moving as the Queen placed her thumb on its forehead. Slowly, the shadow melted away to reveal a strikingly beautiful woman. Her long light blue hair was tied back into a braid that had delicate blue roses throughout the magnificent braid. Her eyes were that of an innocent baby blue color, as if evil could never enter this angel. Her petite body was curvy and bewitching. She was a perfect tool to captivate any man. The Queen admired her work as she scanned the new doll before her. "I want you to retrieve the emporium crystal from the man named Seiya Kou. He will have long black hair. Use any means necessary."

The girl placed her right hand over her heart as she bowed to the Queen. "Yes, My lady. I will retrieve that stone without fail." The girl then vanished.

The Queen smiled as she considered how Seiya could never escape the powers of the bewitching beauty that she had sent out to take his last chance of hope.

* * *

Rei glared at the darkness of the night, ignoring the sparkling stars that twinkled as if everything was normal and peaceful. She was outside of the building everyone was staying in, on the balcony that led to her, Minako's , and Ami's room. They were only on the second floor, so it was not too high. Rei's own heart was tormented at the thought of one of her closest friends being missing once again. In fact, it was tearing at her heart. She didn't know if Charmer was dead or not. All she knew was that she had to find her.

"Rei? "

Rei turned to see Minako walking up behind her. Minako looked at the sky and released a depressed sigh. "Well, everyone had already talked about what we are going to do. It's sad to admit but, it looks as if-"

Rei sighed. "…As if we need to wait till the enemy makes the first move, right? That we just need to wait like a animal in a trap, waiting for the hunter to claim it's life."

Minako glanced at Rei. "Yeah, what you said."

Rei looked at the moon. "The amazing part is that earth and the other planets… they are all going on as normal and our life is in shambles once again."

Minako smiled softly as she released a fu sound. "I know the feeling." Minako looked down as a gentle breeze brushed her hair around her form. "Well, Rei, it does not look like we will be waiting long."

Rei glanced at Minako and then looked out to see a figure moving towards them in the dark. "You think?"

Minako smirked. Rei did not need to hear any words as she gazed down at the tall woman approaching them. The woman stopped and looked up to see the two of them looking down at her.

"Hello!" The woman called out to them. She walked into a well lit area where Rei and Minako were able to get a good look at her. The woman had shoulder length raven hair and narrow black eyes. The woman was in her late forties and looked tired. "I'm sorry to call out to you at this late hour, but I got lost on the way to a appointment. Could you just point me in the right direction?"

Rei shook her head. "Don't let your guard down, Mina-chan." Rei walked over to the woman and took the address from her fingers. "Ah… yes. This place is about a block back in the direction you had just come from."

Minako watched as the woman bowed her thanks to Rei and hurried off in the direction she had once come from. Rei turned to see Minako. Minako crossed her arms over her chest as she smiled. "A little over protective?"

Rei smirked back as she walked over to her friend's side. "You can never be to protective."

Minako nodded her head. "Well, I'm going to see how Yaten is doing with cheering up the dark and gloomy-"

"Who's dark and gloomy?" A man's voice interrupted. Minako looked over her shoulder to see Seiya smiling his winning smile. "We have not lost yet."

Mianko nodded her head. "Right!"

Rei smiled as she watched everyone else walk over to them. "So, where will the next attack be?"

Seiya shrugged as he looked over his shoulder to see a petit figure leaping away from them. "Perhaps the next attack is already in motion?"

* * *

Seiya woke up with a start the next morning. The sun light beamed through the window of the room he shared with Yaten and Taki. The rays landed on his face. Seiya placed his hand on his chest as if to quiet his racing heart. "Odango…" Seiya closed his eyes tightly as he remembered Usagi's and Sarah's smiling face. The image was quickly replaced with the bloody version of her unconscious face. "Shit!"

Yaten turned in his bed and grumbled something about something being too loud. Seiya rolled his eyes and threw his legs over the side of his bed. The clock clicked over to read seven a.m. between Seiya's and Yaten's bed. Seiya stood up and accidently nocked the clock onto the floor which made the alarm sound. Yaten rolled over and slammed his fist through the clock, instantly shutting it off.

"Damn… beauty sleep…" Yaten muttered as he dozed back into dream land while hanging half out of his bed. Seiya smirked at the sight.

"Well, don't just stand there like an idiot." Taiki's voice suddenly whispered. "We have other clocks to replace all the ones Yaten breaks."

Seiya looked over to see Taiki lounging on his bed wearing his glasses and reading the newspaper. "Oh! How long were you awake for?" Seiya asked as he took in the sight of Taiki looking like a teacher instead of a student.

"Oh, only two hours ago." Taiki replied softly as he flipped the newspaper. "What surprises me is that you only now notice."

Seiya grinned. "Ha! Yeah, I knew you were awake all along! I just didn't know how long!"

Suddenly a pillow slammed into Seiya's face. Seiya looked over to see Yaten seething, laying half on the floor beside the demolished clock. His long slender legs were still in the bed, covered with the white satin sheets while his upper body was thrown onto the ground. His long snow white hair was messy and half covered his face. "Do you know what time it is?!" Yaten growled. "It's time to S L E E P! I need my beauty rest! Have you no consideration?" Yaten glanced at the broken clock and took one of the wheels that were in charge of rotating the numbers in his hand. "And throwing clocks around is not allowing me my beauty rest!"

Seiya gave Yaten an innocent look. "I had nothing to do with that!"

Yaten huffed. "Yeah, right. You bastard!" Yaten suddenly leaped from his bed. Yaten's club appeared in his hands as he leaped onto Seiya. Yaten started to swing the club down onto Seiya but suddenly something blocked Yaten. Yaten and Seiya looked over to see Taiki standing by their sides, blocking the club with his bare hand. Taiki's eyes were still on the newspaper though.

"Thanks, I thought I was a goner." Seiya informed Taiki as he closed his eyes and brushed his hair from his face. He then looked up to see that Yaten was asleep on top of his club. Taiki stepped back and allowed Yaten to fall on the floor in one messy heap. Taiki rolled his eyes as he let the newspaper flutter to the floor. He picked up the energetic man and threw him back into his own bed.

"Every morning… rain or shine… Yaten does something stupid in his sleep." Taiki muttered.

Seiya chuckled. "I hope Minako knows what she is in for."

Taiki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure she doesn't."

Seiya shook his head and got up once again. "Well, I'm going for some fresh air." Seiya left the room quickly as Taiki shrugged his shoulders and picked up his newspaper. He walked back to his bed and laid down on it, ready to continue to read his newspaper.

Seiya walked out of the building they were staying at and looked at the streets and sidewalks which were empty at that time of the morning on a Saturday. Seiya slowly walked down a well kept sidewalk when he heard a scream. Seiya looked up to see a young petite woman collapse on the street. Seiya quickly rushed to her side and scooped her out of the road and back to the safety of the sidewalk.

"OI! You should be more careful!" Seiya barked at the woman.

The woman chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you, Seiya? Kou Seiya?"

Seiya glared at the woman. "Why do you…?" Seiya stood up, breaking away from her hold. "Oh, yes! The Three Lights! You actually recognize me?" Seiya grinned widely, letting down his guard completely. "Well, I was the main singer!"

The woman smiled up at Seiya. "Kiss me! I am your number one fan!"

Seiya looked down at the woman and frowned. "Sorry, the days of fame are over for me. I have a person whom I love very much."

The blue haired woman stood up slowly. "Then, I shall take what you have. Give me the crystal!"

Seiya glared at the woman who stood before him. Her looks were truly deceiving as she grinned a wicked grin at him. Seiya prepared himself for her attack as he started to summon his sword. However, her attack was not what he had expected. The petite woman threw herself at him. She wrapped her long slender arms around his neck and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Seiya stepped back from her weight, trying to regain his balance. The woman thrust her hand into his pocket and grabbed the item she was searching for. She broke their kiss. "I have it now."

Seiya's eyes widened. 'NO! That's my only key to retrieving Charmer!' He reached out to take the crystal from the blue haired woman, but she floated out of his reach. His sword appeared in his hands as the woman eyed the crystal in the air.

"What a beautiful crystal!" She smiled down at Seiya. "Just like the woman who has lost it, right?"

Seiya swung his sword just as the woman came crashing to the ground, but she did not fall because of his sword. Something else had nocked the woman to the ground. Seiya looked down to see the crystal fly from the woman's grasp. Makato was lying on top of the woman, struggling to get the woman's arms behind her back. "Seiya! Help me!"

Seiya grabbed the stone and shoved it back in his pocket as he quickly helped Makoto pin the woman down and tie her up. "Now, tell us… where is Charmer?"

The woman laughed. "She is in a place where you can never get her back."

Seiya tightened his hold on her. "WHERE?!"

The woman smiled as she looked at Seiya. "Another dimension."

Seiya stared at the woman wide eyed. "Another…"

"Yes, away from you… earth… everywhere. Yet… so close that she could be standing right in front of you." The woman laughed. "The only way to see her again is to gain access through the Queen!"

Seiya glared at her as Makoto watched his reactions to the woman's words. "I will not lose Odango ever again!"

The woman looked at Seiya's pants. "I'll take you… if you bring the crystal with you."

Seiya did a double. "What?"

The woman smiled up at Seiya. "You have the crystal that can save that woman's life. With out it, she dies. We both want the same thing, right? The Queen told me to bring the crystal… she did not tell me not to bring such a handsome man with me as well."

Seiya stared at the woman. "Why?" It was not until that moment, that Seiya noticed the woman's tears. She looked as if her heart was actually torn for some strange reason.

The woman smiled. "Give me a name. My Queen has not named me yet." The woman gazed at Seiya intently. "Give me a good name… and I'll take you and only you back with me."

"No! Seiya! It's a trap!" Makoto yelled. "They just want the crystal!"

Seiya glanced back at Makoto. "I'm sorry… but even if it is risky… it looks like this is my only chance to save her."

Makoto slowly shook her head. "No! There's another way! I'm certain!"

"NO! There isn't! You've seen it yourself! Ami can't locate her… no... This is something I must do. I will not lose her again!" Seiya turned his attention to the beautiful woman. "If you are lying… I'll kill you!"

The woman just smiled. "It does not matter if you kill me or not. I have no life."

Seiya ignored the woman's words. "Fine! Mizu!"

The woman smiled. "Mizu-san… It means water… something that is pure and can easily be tainted." The woman smiled at Seiya. "Thank you, Seiya-san." With those words, the two were engulfed in a bright light. Makoto reached out to them, but the light vanished in an instant.

"Seiya!" Makoto yelled as Ami, Rei and Minako rushed to her side.

"Shit! We didn't make it in time!"

Makoto turned to look at the others. "He's a fool! He cannot take on the Queen by himself!"

Ami exchanged glances with the other girls. Now, everything was in Seiya's hands.

* * *

Seiya floated in the air with a warmth clinging onto him. He slowly opened his eyes and all he could see was the waves of Mizu's hair. He slowly reached out and touched the hair that belonged to the enemy.

"My time grows short, as the Queen will surely have no more use for me. However, I had to tell you one little fact. A weakness in her heart. The shadows are not… just magic. They are the souls of many victims that she has claimed. She has no love for any of them. Not even me… her only daughter."

Seiya turned to stare into the eyes of the beauty. "What?!"

Mizu smiled. "I was not her first… or last kill. She killed anyone who challenged her beauty. We follow her orders… like puppets because of the spell she had cast on us. Her weakness… is her beauty. Cut her… and she will fail."

Seiya frowned. "But she is ugly!"

Mizu laughed. "That is why she seeks your princess. Her beauty and eternal youth… the Queen wants it. She will do anything for it." Mizu smiled up at Seiya. "My mother never named me… she only kept me locked away… away from the others who may have thought I was pretty. When the time came… I was taken care of quickly." Mizu's eyes filled with tears. "I was too naive. I actually called out to her with such joy…"

Seiya felt his own heart tare. How could a mother do this to her own child? Mizu looked over and frowned. "We draw near…. Please… don't forget me."

Seiya opened his mouth just as Mizu released a ear piercing scream. Suddenly, Mizu turned into a shadow. The Queen grabbed the shadow by it's throat and threw it into the wall.

"I never told you to bring that man!" The Queen barked as she held her hand up and released a energy bolt at the shadow.

"Mizu!" Seiya yelled as the bolt consumed the once beautiful woman.

"There!" The Queen looked at Seiya. "Give me the crystal!"

Seiya glared at the Queen with tearful eyes. The woman who never knew love was instantly killed right before his eyes as if she was just a toy that was no longer useful. "No, never!"

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You dare to defy me?"

Seiya tightened his hands into fists. "I shall save Odango… and… everyone else with my own two hands!"

* * *

_A/N: Oh! Looks like Mizu's death triggered Seiya's anger even more! But… can Seiya really kill the Queen? Can he really save Charmer and all of the captive souls? Guess we need to find out in the last chapter! Yeah, it's just about there!Sorry this chapter was not more actioned packed, but the next one will make up for it.  
_


	9. Will You?

_New Life R- The last chapter!_

New Life R is a fanfiction based of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon does not belong to me in any way.

* * *

Seiya watched as the Queen killed Mizu in an instant while standing helplessly is a crystal room. She then turned to look at Seiya as she extended her boney hand out to him. "Give me the crystal!"

Seiya knew what he had to do. "I shall save Odango… and… everyone else with my own two hands!"

The Queen laughed. "That is an impossible task you set out to do. Just give me the crystal so I can save your precious Charmer." She gestured towards the crystal chamber that held a pail and weakened Sahara in it. "If you keep the crystal, she will die."

Seiya shook his head as he summoned his sword. "Never."

The Queen chuckled as she stepped back. "Then, I shall take it by force!" She suddenly shot a beam of light towards Seiya's chest and Seiya quickly swung his sword to block the attack. As soon as the beam hit his blade, it shot back at the Queen. Seiya made a leap for the Queen as she tried to block the attack. He swung his sword and tried to cut her legs with the sharp blade, but the blade only went through her. "You can never harm me," she informed him as she threw another bolt at him.

Seiya rolled to the side, making the bolt miss him. He glanced around, trying to think of a way to stop this crazy queen. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" He shot it towards the Queen who chuckled as the laser shot through the Queen's stomach.

"In this dimension, you are nothing!" The Queen informed him as she stepped closer to him. She raised her hand and Seiya started to float from the ground. "You are just a puppet!"

Seiya tried to remain still, but the force of the Queen's magic pulled the jewel from Seiya's pocket. All he could do was float while holding his sword before him. He watched helplessly as the emporium crystal landed into the Queen's awaiting hand. She then turned her back on Seiya and approached the crystal chamber that held Charmer in it. She opened the chamber and placed the crystal against Charmer's chest. A soft pink light engulfed the crystal as it went into Charmer's chest. The Queen quickly closed the chamber and stepped back. "Now, I shall have her magic!"

Seiya struggled as he tried to break free of the invisible bond that held him back. 'Damn! How can I save them?' He glanced around to see that there was nothing anywhere near him to break free with. He then looked at the sword in his hands. He shifted slightly to aim the tip of the sword at the Queen. "Star….Serious…LASER!" Once again, the red light erupted from the tip of the sword. It flew through the Queen who acted as if it was never there. However, the laser flew into a crystal wall and cracked it. The Queen released a shout of pain as she grabbed her arm and glared at Seiya. "You… Bastard!"

Seiya grew curious at the reaction. 'But, the laser went right through her…'

* * *

Ami studied her tiny computer as she tried to figure out how Seiya was able to get to the alternate dimension. Ami frowned as she shook her head. "I was able to see into the dimension; however, once the dimension closed around the two, it vanished!"

Rei groaned as she paced back and forth. "We need to get in and save her!" She turned to look at Yaten and Taiki. "There's got to be a way in!"

Ami closed her computer and placed it on the table. "The only way in is from the inside. I think the only one of us who can get it open is either Seiya-kun or Sahara-chan."

"Seiya's too dumb to break the barrio!" Yaten informed Ami. "And Sahara is out!"

Ami looked at Yaten. "Seiya just maybe our last chance."

Yaten groaned as he fell backwards against the wall. "She's dead."

Taiki sighed. "What little faith you have in Seiya."

Yaten looked at Taiki. "Have you ever played a board game against him?" Yaten rolled his eyes as Taiki chuckled. Yaten turned to Rei. "He can never win cause either A, you can read his thoughts or B, he's too dumb."

Rei chuckled at Yaten's words. "I'll need to remember that."

Ami grabbed her computer once again. "I can't just give up." She opened it up and typed into it. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly. "Yaten-kun, you better take back what you said about Seiya."

Yaten and the others walked over to Ami's side as a tiny opening registered on her computer. "He's figured it out."

* * *

The Queen rushed over to Seiya and grabbed him by his neck. She lifted him up as her boney fingers dug into his flesh. "For that little stunt, you shall die now!"

Seiya felt as an overwhelmingly sharp feeling started to take over his body. The pain was almost unbearable. He tried to move his body but he was powerless in her grasp. However, his voice was still usable even if it would be painful. "STAR SERIOUS- EXCALVATION!" A golden light ripped from his body and into his sword. He felt the pain release itself from his body as he lifted his sword slightly. The golden light flew from his blade and caused both him and The Queen to be flung to the side. He quickly leaped up as the Queen screamed. The ball of golden light smashed through a crystal on the other side of the room. The crystal shattered and crumbled to the floor. The Queen screamed out in pain which caused Seiya to look over at her. His eyes widened as he saw the thick red liquid pour down her arm and spread on the floor. "That is your secrete!" He whispered as he leaped towards the shattered crystal. "You are connected to these crystals!" He held up his sword. "Now, I can save everyone!" He glanced around at the stilled shadows who watched him anxiously. "STAR SERIOUS- EXCALVATION!"

* * *

Ami watched as more openings to the other dimension opened in various places. "There's a new opening, in the next room!"

Haruka nodded her head. "Then, lets go and finish this task!" She leaped to the side and began to transform.

Michiru looked at Ami. "What is the alternate dimension like in there?"

Ami scanned her computer. "I have yet to figure it out." She placed the computer down as everyone eyed her. "However, I do know that now is the time to save Sahara."

* * *

"STAR SERIOUS- EXCALVATION!" Seiya swung his sword around, aiming at every panel of crystals. As each panel shattered, the Queen's screams became louder and her blood covered more of the floor.

Seiya swung around and threw his blade into the crystal beside him. The crystal shattered and crumbled to the ground as the Queen screamed louder.

"Seiya!" Uranus's voice shouted as she stepped through a shattered crystal wall. Neptune, Mars and Venus followed after her. "Break the crystals?"

Seiya nodded his head as Yaten and Taiki walked in as well. "Yes, these are her weakness!" He ran towards another crystal and sent his blade through it.

Uranus smirked as she held up her hand before her face. "This sounds like fun."

Neptune, who's back was placed against Uranus's smiled softly. "Indeed it does."

The two women called upon their powers and sent them in opposite directions, shattering many more crystal walls.

Mars looked down at the silent Queen. "Do you think she is dead?" Mars yelled out.

Venus shot another beam at the crystal wall. "Who knows?"

Mercury walked over to the Queen whose body was humped in a puddle of blood. She knelt by her side and reached out to check on her status. However, Mercury withdrew her hand quickly. "She's still alive!"

Seiya glanced around the room at all of the shattered crystals. "How, there's no crystals left!"

Mercury stood up and glanced around the room. She pulled her glasses on and studied the room. Her eyes fell upon the main source of power to the room. "It's the crystal chamber Sahara is in! It's feeding off her!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Mercury's ankle. "Don't touch that chamber…" Came a raspy voice as the Queen tried to breath. "It is true, that chamber is… linked to my heart."

Everyone gasped as they looked at Sahara sleeping peacefully in the crystal chamber. The blood was vanishing from her skin and her color was slowly returning to normal.

"You break that chamber, I will die. However, that chamber…" The Queen coughed up some blood as she struggled to breathe. "… will kill your precious Charmer if you attack it. You can never open it, or destroy it. Whether or not I am alive, she will die as well."

Uranus gritted her teeth together. "Bull!" She aimed her next attack at the chamber, but she wavered at the thought of hurting her precious Koneko-chan. "Shit!"

Seiya felt his heart tare as he realized that they had hit a wall.

Mars walked over to the crystal chamber and looked in at Sahara's sleeping face. "Not again…" She looked around for a way to test the chamber, but she was afraid of either doing too much damage or not enough.

The Queen's laughter echoed throughout the destroyed room. "As long as Sahara and that emporium crystal exist in that chamber, I will live."

Seiya looked at Sahara and felt once again powerless.

"How about we bust the chamber into a million pieces and pull her from it before it has the chance to hurt her?" Yaten asked as he swung his club around him.

"How about I take your club and bash you on the head?" Venus asked sarcastically.

Yaten stuck his tongue out at her as Seiya knelt by Sarah's side. He placed his hand on the crystal and stared at her sleeping form. "I never got to ask you…"

Taiki looked at Mercury. "Yaten may have a point."

Mercury looked at him. "How?"

"Once the chamber is done healing her, we shatter it, and Seiya yanks her out before it can suck her life from her again."

Mercury looked at the others hopeful expressions. "It seems to be our best bet."

"I am warning you, she will die if you pull her out!" The Queen's voice wavered as she warned the Senshi.

"We will take our chances." Mars informed her as Seiya watched the crystal glow from inside Sahara's body. Her body was just about healed.

"We will rescue her from you." Venus added as she walked over to Mar's side.

"We will also save these souls of your past victims." Seiya added as a shadow walked past him.

"Past victims?" Mars asked with a shocked voice.

"That girl who took me here, was the Queen's very own daughter." Seiya informed the others. "A daughter that she never named but locked away from the sun because, now get this, she maybe more beautiful than her mother." Seiya's lower lip quivered as he finished. "A daughter, which she killed and stole her soul. Then, when she brought me here, she destroyed her soul."

Mars gasped along with the others.

"I promised to save the others, and I plan to do so." Seiya looked down at the perfect Sahara. "It's time to destroy the last essence of that wicked woman."

Uranus extended her arm into the air. "WORLD CATASTROPHE!" the golden ball slammed into the chamber and Seiya reached down to scoop up Sahara. He leaped away from the chamber as it exploded. As the chamber exploded, The Queen's body turned to dust. The black shadows started to take on human colorings. Seiya landed on the ground and looked up to see several people looking at him and the other senshi. The people wore soft smiles on their faces.

"Seiya-san, thank you. On behalf of my nameless sister… and all of the other victims here, thank you for setting us free." A man stepped forwards whose long blue hair moved gently in the breeze. He looked a lot like Mizu. "Mizu is what you named her?"

Seiya hugged Sahara closer to his chest. "Yes."

"Thank you." The guy said. "She always wanted a name." With those words, he and the other spirits rose up into the sky, and faded away.

Sahara opened her eyes as the spirits faded away. She tilted her head up at the bright shimmering lights of the spirits leaving. "Ohhh! So pretty!"

Seiya snuggled her closer. The battle was over.

* * *

Sahara, Minako and Ami sat around a table as Yaten and Seiya practiced in one of the training rooms. The girls paid no attention as Yaten's head broke through the wall by the door. "SEIYA! GET ME BACK IN THERE! YOU CHEATER!"

Taiki walked past the table that the girls were sitting at. His nose was buried in a thick book. He walked over to Yaten's head. "Maybe you should give up fighting him?"

"NEVER! He has something of mine and I won't give up till that jerk gives it to me!" Yaten yelled as he tried to break free. "Damn him!"

Taiki leaned closer to Yaten. "He stole 'that' again?"

Yaten felt his face turn red with anger. "Yeah."

Taiki shook his head as he shoved Yaten's head beck through the wall.

"That's going to leave a mark!" Yaten accused.

"STAR SERIOUS- EXCALVATION!" Seiya's voice shouted as Yaten's screams were soon heard.

"Damn you! STAR Sensitive Inferno!"

Taiki sat beside Ami as he read his book. "Yaten bleached Seiya's hair, and Seiya stole something valuable to Yaten."

The three girls became quiet until they all suddenly burst out, "What?"

"Seiya's hair is blonde?" Sahara shrieked as she jumped up from the table. "I gotta see this!"

"It's revenge from when Saiya and I dyed Yaten's hair pink."

The three girls looked at one another before bursting out in laughter. Sahara pulled open the door to see Yaten holding his sword at Seiya who was blocking Yaten's sword with his own. Seiya's hair was loose and it was blonde.

"PFFT!" Sahara laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh man, Seiya with blonde hair!"

"Girls!" Yaten shrieked as he backed away from Seiya.

Minako walked over to Yaten and embraced him. "You silly man."

Seiya ran his fingers through his golden hair as Sahara walked to his side. "Hey, give Yaten back his stuff so we can go out for a walk."

Seiya grinned at Yaten as he started to dig in his pocket. "Oh, Yaten…"

Yaten suddenly became flustered. "NO NO! I don't need it right now! KEEP IT!"

Seiya raised an eyebrow as he stopped moving his hand. "OH? Then, I'll keep it indefinitely."

Yaten's face turned red with anger. "Damn you!"

"Here," Seiya said as he pulled a tiny bag from his pocket and tossed it at Yaten. Yaten dove to catch the bag and when the paper bag made its way into his hands, Yaten breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yaten what is that?" Minako asked as Seiya steered Sahara away from the couple. Ami watched as Seiya gestured to Ami to give the couple some alone time. They all left the couple behind.

* * *

Ami walked from the room, baffled by Seiya's gesture to leave the other couple alone. Seiya pulled Sahara outside and Taiki walked over to Ami and put his arm around her shoulders. "Lets go someplace."

Ami shyly agreed to leave with Taiki. The couple walked outside of the castle where there were many wild looking plants. Ami was amazed as she watched some plants moving on their own to grab bugs or to even check Taiki and her out. Ami snuggled closer to Taiki as one plant with blue and red multi colored flowers reached out to them. "Wow, these plants are amazing!" Ami observed as she watched the flowers stand up and start fighting each other. She giggled at the sight. "They remind me of Yaten-kun and Seiya-kun."

Taiki glanced at the two flowers as the red one pinned down the white one. "Yeah, I guess they do." He turned towards her and smiled. "I think you will enjoy this." Taiki took Ami into a clearing where Ami saw a beautiful white bench with flowers surrounding it. She was impressed with the beautiful surroundings. "It's so beautiful!"

Taiki grinned, proud that he had thought of this spot. "Here, lets sit down." Taiki took Ami towards the bench and Ami sat down. Taiki stood by her side. "Ami, I need to ask something of you," Taiki said in a serious voice.

"What's wrong?" Ami instantly grew worried.

Taiki did a double. "No! Nothing's wrong!" He became quiet as he and Ami avoided eye contact for several moments. "Um, Ami… um…" Taiki started to reach out to Ami to caress her cheek when a voice interrupted them.

"Um, excuse me but, have you seen the Princess?" A guard asked as he shoved his face between the couple.

Taiki instantly grew concerned by the Princess. "She's missing?"

"Well, I was supposed to stay watch over her, but I lost her." The guard admitted as he blushed from embarrassment.

"I'll help you find her." Taiki said as he excused himself from Ami's presents.

* * *

Seiya held onto Sahara's arm as they walked through the sanctuary that was built for the princess. Seiya smiled down at Sahara as he led her to no place in particular. He cleared his throat some as he guided Sahara towards a open field. He pulled her towards the tree and fell against the base of the tree, pulling her down on his lap. Sahara burst out giggling as Seiya claimed her lips with his own. He did not want to release her even for a second as he never knew when something would attempt to take her from him once again. He held her tighter and enjoyed her scent.

"Oi! Who told you you're allowed to kiss my precious Koneko-chan!" Haruka's voice shouted from several feet away.

Sahara and Seiya pulled apart in shock that they were discovered. "Haruka-chan!" Sahara gasped.

Michiru giggled by Haruka's side. "Now now, let them be. After all, they have been through a lot too."

Haruka glared at Seiya. "I've got my eye on you, buster!" Haruka allowed Michiru to pull her away from the scene.

"Wow, I thought I was dead again," Seiya said to Sahara.

"Haruka is a true friend and ally. I am lucky to have her." Sahara informed Seiya.

Seiya could not stand hearing Sahara talking about another person while he was by her side. He quickly claimed her lips as he tried to block her thoughts of Haruka or anyone else.

* * *

Yaten opened the door to his room and turned on the lights as Minako walked into his bedroom. He quickly closed the door behind them and locked it. He would not allow anything to mess this moment up for them. He sighed as he guided Minako towards his bed where she sat down. "Yaten?"

Yaten leaned down on her and kissed her passionately, pushing her onto the bed under his weight but careful not to crush her under his weight. He straddled her as he deepened the kisses. Minako instantly melted under his embrace. It had been so long since they held each other like this. Minako wrapped her arms around him as she returned his embrace.

Yaten pulled from her and stared down at her for a moment, making her worried that she may have had some food on her face. "You are the second most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Minako's grin faded. "Second?"

Yaten grinned down at her. "Well, I am prettier."

Minako grabbed a pillow and slammed it on the side of his head. "You never change!"

Yaten tried to block the pillow. "Wait! Come on!"

Minako pushed Yaten off her and stormed at his door. "Egotistic… oink!"

* * *

Taiki rushed back to where he had left Ami. Ami was still sitting on the bench with a flower snuggling up to her. Taiki pushed the flower back and it grew mad and grabbed his hand, and would not let go. "Damn this thing!" Taiki cursed as he tried to pry the flower from his hand.

"It's like a puppy." Ami observed as she patted the flower. The flower instantly released Taiki and spat a box across the room.

"Ack!" Taiki leaped for the box and grabbed it before another flower thought it was food. He quickly stood up and cleared his throat as he tried to regain himself. He turned around to see Ami grinning at him. He walked over to her and took her left hand in his right hand and gazed down at her. "Ami,"

Ami looked up at him as he looked down at her with a serious expression. "Taiki?"

Taiki opened his mouth just as a flower slithered over to his side and used it's pollen tube to lick Taiki's cheek. Taiki instantly lost his cool. "Ami, lets go someplace else!" He grabbed Ami's wrist and tried to pull her up but a flower had wrapped itself around Ami's waist. "Damn these flowers!"

Ami tried to get away from the loving flower but it was useless. Taiki called out his bow and arrow and aimed it at the flower.

"Don't, Taiki!"

Taiki stopped his movements as the Princess rushed into the room. "I'm sorry, these flowers love the feeling of love." She coaxed the flower off Ami and then bowed to her. "Please forgive my flowers."

Taiki sighed as his bow and arrow vanished. "Sorry, I should have been more practical."

"No need. On the east side, the flowers are much smaller and you may find your time together easier over there." The Princess offered.

"Okay."

* * *

Seiya broke his kiss with Sahara and gazed down at her. "You sure are beautiful." He said as he stared at her. "Odango…"

Sahara looked up at Seiya as she smiled softly at him. "Yes?"

Seiya started to say something when a baseball slammed him in the head. "DAMN!" He shouted as he rolled off Sahara. "That hurt!"

"Oh! Sorry, I lost my grip!" Haruka shouted. "Koneko-chan, can you throw the ball back to me?"

Sahara nodded her head as she reached out for the ball, however, Seiya grabbed the ball first. He jumped up to his feet and threw the ball at Haruka with all of his might.

Haruka caught the ball and a wicked grin appeared on her face. "Boy, someone must be a little angry. Wanna release some anger over a game?"

Seiya knew she was challenging him once again. "Yeah, I'll play ya!"

Haruka's grin widened. "Good."

Seiya left Sahara's side and jogged up the hill towards where Haruka was playing. "Lets play."

Haruka gestured for Seiya to take the bat. "I'll pitch first."

Seiya grabbed the bat and got into position. Haruka grinned as she threw a curve ball at Seiya who moved to the side so that the ball would not hit him. "Ball one!" Michiru called.

Haruka groaned as she caught the ball that Michiru threw back to her. "You were lucky that time."

* * *

Yaten chased Minako down the hallway as he tried to avoid people walking down the hall. "Mina-chan!"

Minako refused to acknowledge him. All she wanted to do was get away from the guy, just to teach him a lesson more than anything else.

"Mina-chan! Please!"

Minako stopped, unable to move after hearing Yaten plead. She waited till the man was by her side. He grabbed a hold of her and hugged her. "You know I was just teasing, right?"

Minako rolled her eyes. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Yaten glanced around the busy halls. "Not here." He pulled Minako back to his room where he closed the door and locked it once again. He pushed Minako gently onto his bed once again but he stayed out of the bed this time. He sat on his knees before the bed. "Mina-chan… we have been going out this past year and I think we have been clicking, right?"

Minako narrowed her eyes as she studied Yaten's composure. "Yeah…"

"Well, I think it is time for a change." Yaten informed the blonde. "I want to…" Yaten looked up at Minako who's eyes were tearing up. "Mina! What's wrong?"

Minako erupted into a wailing cry. "You're breaking up with me!"

Yaten gasped as he tried to calm down the hysterical woman. "NO I AM NOT!"

"You hate me!"

"I do not!"

"You found someone else!"

"I DID NOT!"

"Someone else is having your baby!"

"WHAT? NO!"

Yaten plopped his head on his bed as Minako continued to cry. "You do not love me anymore!"

Yaten looked up at her from the soft mattress. "I love you more than I love myself."

Minako looked down at Yaten as she continued to sob. "Then why are you dumping me?"

Yaten released a sigh of exhaustion. "I'm not dumping you…"

* * *

Taiki watched as Ami was surrounded by smaller flowers that equally loved her as much as the enormous ones. "Ami?"

Ami grinned at him as a couple of flowers caressed her cheek. "Taiki.."

Taiki fell onto one knee and took her hand once again into his. "Ami-chan, you look so beautiful surrounded by the flowers of dogs."

Ami raised an eyebrow as she heard him refer to the flowers as dogs.

"I have been with you for a year now…" Taiki informed the already knowledgeable woman before him. "…And I realize that without you life is meaningless."

Ami felt a flower lick her cheek once again as Taiki grabbed the stem of the flower and choked it. He quickly released it and took Ami's hand in his again.

"So, please, Ami…" Taiki used his left hand to pull a tiny box out from his pocket. He snapped it open and Ami was amazed by the diamond ring in the box that flashed at her. "…Marry me. Be mine for all eternity."

Ami and the flowers all gazed at the ring as Taiki showed it to Ami. Suddenly, though, one flower lashed out and grabbed the ring. It swallowed the ring in an instant. Taiki grabbed the flower and choked it once again. He felt the flower struggle against him and so he punched it a few times.

Ami sat on the bench in complete shock over Taiki's question and Taiki's behavior.

* * *

Seiya grinned as he waved goodbye to Haruka. "Great game!" The sky was getting dark and the two had been playing rigorously for several hours.

Haruka stormed off angrily at the fact that she lost to Seiya.

Sahara scooted over so that Seiya could site by her side. "Wow, impressive!"

Seiya grinned. "I know."

"So, what did you bring me up here for?" Sahara asked.

"Well, you see, I was thinking that life could not get any more perfect. I have a lovely woman who I love beside me, my planet is back in peace, and yet I am missing something."

Sahara looked at him puzzled. "What is missing?"

Seiya reached into his pocket. "Well, you see…" Seiya pulled out a box and turned to look at Sahara. "I don't want to ever loose you. Seeing what had happened these past several days made me realize that without you, I am nothing."

Sahara widened her eyes. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because, I love you with all that I am." He opened the tiny box and a diamond ring sparkled inside of the box. "Be mine. Love me."

Sahara collapsed her hands over her mouth that fell open with shock. "Seiya!"

"Please, Odango… marry me and be my wife."

Sahara looked up as Seiya with sparkling eyes. "You really want to marry me?"

Seiya grinned down at her. "Please, give me that honor."

Sahara threw her arms around his neck. "YES! I WILL!"

* * *

Yaten sat by Minako with three empty boxes of tissues as Minako was certain that she had been dumped. Yaten sighed as the tears never stopped falling. "Are you done yet, damn it?"

Minako suddenly erupted into tears all over again. "I thought we were happy together!"

Yaten threw himself back into the bed. "Yes, we have something."

"I thought you loved me!"

"Yes, I do love you."

"Then why are you dumping me!" Minako burst into tears once again.

"I am not."

"Yes you are! Any man who starts off a sentence with 'Well, I think it is time for a change' is looking to dump his girlfriend!"

Yaten groaned. "I am not."

"WAH!"

Yaten felt his temples pop out. Yaten leaped off the bed and stormed out of the room shouting, "Forget it! How can I ask a hysterical girl like you to marry me?" With those words, he slammed his door leaving Minako to cry and get more confused on his bed.

"Did he say… marry me?" Minako asked the empty tissue box. Her face became white with the realization of Yaten's words. "Oh my gosh!" She leaped from the bed and ran out of his bedroom door. Yaten was sitting on his sofa looking down at the ground. "Did you say… marry me?"

Yaten leaned back in his sofa. "Yes."

"You're not dumping me?"

"Nope."

"Really?" Minako grew excited.

"Not unless you want me too."

"NO!" Minako rushed over to his side and sat on the sofa beside him.

Yaten turned to look at the teary faced girl that he had come to love so much. "Will you marry me, Minako?"

Minako watched in shock as Yaten pulled a beautiful ring out and took her left hand into his right hand and slid on the engagement ring. "Please?"

Minako looked up at him with an expression of shock and love all mixed together. "YES!" She threw herself onto Yaten, knocking them both to the ground.

* * *

Taiki slid the pollinated diamond ring onto Ami's finger. His once neat hair was messed up from the fight he had with the flower over the ring. Ami giggled softly at Taiki's messy looks and nervous behavior. "I am glad that you asked for my hand. I would love to be your wife."

Taiki grinned as he tried to look cool. "I would love to be your husband." He looked down at the shorter girl. "This was defiantly a day to remember…"

Ami glanced around at the beaten flowers. "I just hope the flowers live."

Taiki chuckled. "They are strong flowers." As soon as that sentence left his lips, a flower fell limp on his shoulder. Taiki grew slightly nervous. "Um, maybe we should go someplace else… if my princess finds out I hurt some of her pet flowers…"

"You are so dead, Taiki!" Another woman's voice shouted from behind the couple.

"Better go!" Taiki said as he grabbed Ami's wrist and pulled her off the bench for a long chase.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Well, this ends NLR! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Yeah, the secrete that the three guys had was finally exposed in this chapter. I hope it brought a smile to your faces!

As I have said in Because of You, I am so sorry that this is once again so late. Back in 2008, my husband's health had begun to once again go down as he developed a horrific cough and breathing difficulties. We had run tests after tests on him hopping to find what was wrong. The doctors were starting to tell him that he had a lethal lung disease and would not live more than five more years. Naturally, it was tearing our hearts apart but one Dr. said in November 2009 that she wanted my hubby to go to Cleveland Clinic. Once again, they ran numerous tests and finally did a lung biopsy on him. (Not a pleasant thing to go through.) We spent the ending of December in the hospital and the majority of January I spent tending to my husband's needs as the surgery took a lot out of him.

By the end of January, we found out that David has numerous things wrong with his lungs. He has about 4 diseases but thankfully, none are lethal. He is on medications for the rest of his life but things are starting to look up once again for him.

As you probably can guess, my spirits were in the dumps. So writing had become just about impossible for me during these hard times but I am trying to get back on my feet and get these stories finished for all of you. Thanks for your patience and understanding during this hard time. There were so many sleepless nights that I had spent just worrying about my husband and son and my creative side had gone on hiatus because of the stress.


End file.
